Artemis Fowl and the DWMA- the seven become the nine?
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Artemis and Holly have settled down to raise a family, and have their first daughter. But, there are consequences to having a half human, half fairy daughter. Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Alien Invasion. Warning: this is a little more racy than my usual stuff, so kids below 14 probably shouldn't read this. Anime Canon.
1. Prologue 1: Tabitha Owlen

**an: this is the first part of my sequel to my first story, so read that first! **

**Disclaimer (this applies to the whole story): I don't own Artemis Fowl or Soul Eater.**

"Wait... What!?" Artemis Fowl II jumped straight up in the air, out of his chair, he was extremely surprised. He slumped back into his chair, and ran his fingers through his midnight black locks.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Holly said nervously. His reaction had been unexpected. Artemis smiled.

"Well, Holly dear, that is excellent. I'm so pleased!" He said, excitedly, then frowned. "Wait, are you okay wi..." He was cut off by Holly, who, in her excitement, had jumped up onto his lap, and kissed him full on the mouth. When they broke apart! Artemis cleared his throat. "Well... That was... Unexpected." He said, finally. He ran his fingers through his hair again. "Holly, we need to get in contact with Foaly." He said, and then got up, and took Holly's hand, before walking out the door.

Holly and Artemis had been married for some time now, and this was to be their first child. After the Alien incident, it had only taken Artemis three months to propose to Holly, and they were married a month later on the grounds of the Fowl estate. They were extremely happy. Artemis had a job as a consultant working with Foaly, and above ground, was practically a celebrity for his work in Green energy. Holly still worked for Recon, and had just come back from a mission.

Artemis and Holly walked into the large conference room in Fowl manor, where a permanent radio link was set up with Foaly on the big screen. "Foaly." Artemis said as he walked into the room. "Holly is pregnant." He said. Foaly dropped the screen he was monitoring, and turned to face them, his mouth dropping open.

"Wait... Did you just say what I think you just said?" He said, his mouth hanging open.

"Well, that depends on what you think I just said." Artemis replied, smirking.

"Is... Is Holly pregnant?" He asked him. Artemis nodded. Foaly turned to Holly. "Holly, is this true?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Umm, are you sure?" He said again. Holly started to turn red.

"Listen to me, ponyboy! I am pregnant! It's not that hard to understand! If I was down there, I would come and punch you in the face!" She yelled. Foaly looked scared.

"Sorry, sorry jeez!" He said, raising his hands in the air as a sign if defeat. Holly humphed.

"So, what will the child be like?" Artemis asked.

"Well. You'll have to come down here so I can run tests." He said. Artemis nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon." He replied.

Two hours later

"Well, Foaly, better start your tests!" Artemis said.

"Right, of course." He replied. "Holly can you come sit here please?"

"Fine. But this had better not hurt!" Holly warned. Foaly blanched. He hooked Holly up to the machine, and flicked a switch. A little blue dial began twirling on the black screen, until reams of lit blue info appeared in Gnommish. It read;

Girl.

Holly was ecstatic. They were going to have a little baby girl! Artemis looked a little disappointed, until his small frown disappeared and a smile lit up his features once more. Suddenly, as flashing red word set appeared on the screen. It read;

Positive.

Foaly began to look a little worried. He hastily turned of his screen, and rearranged his facial features, but it was too late. Artemis and Holly had seen.

"Foaly? What was that?" Holly asked. Foaly tried to look innocent.

"Oh, err, nothing!" He said, but Holly saw through the lie.

"Pony Boy, you'd better tell me right now what is going on, or else I'm going to punch your lights out!" She threatened looking murderous, but on the inside, she was worried. Foaly sighed, then turned off all his devices, to make sure no one could hear their conversation. He turned to Artemis and Holly.

"Holly, Artemis, you aren't going to like this one bit." He said, cautiously.

"Just spit it out, Foaly." Artemis said, exasperatedly. Foaly sighed.

"I did warn you." He said. "Holly, you've heard the tales of the half-human, half-fairy people?" He asked her.

"Yeah, so? Aren't they just stories?" She asked. She didn't have a clue where this was going.

"Well, they aren't tales. It's true." He said. For Artemis's benefit, he told the tale. "Legend has it, that the child of a human and a fairy becomes an immortal witch, or necromancer. These beings are extremely powerful, and have magic that is determined by their family, on the human side."

"But, what has this got to do with our child?" He asked, but he had a horrible feeling that he knew. Foaly sighed.

"Well, I have run a genetic test, to see whether or not this girl is a witch or necromancer, and it has come up positive." He said. During this, Holly had become increasingly nervous. Eventually she had had enough. She picked up the closest book, which happened to be an encyclopaedia, and slammed it into Foaly's cranium. Foaly collapsed onto the floor, in a dead faint. Artemis walked over to he, and put his arms around her.

"Holly, it will be alright, I promise." He said, attempting to calm her down. It worked.

"I know, Arty." She said. "We'll just have to take it as it comes."

Nine months later

Artemis paced outside the door of the hospital room. He was waiting for the midwife to emerge from the room. Eventually, she did, and she had a smile on her face. He smiled, and walked in. He walked straight over to the bed, where Holly lay with a small bundle in her arms. She opened her arms, and Artemis saw his daughter for the first time. She had taken after her mother, with dark skin, and red hair, but oddly, she had green eyes. "She's beautiful!" He told Holly. Holly smiled back at him.

"Yes she is." She replied. Foaly walked in.

"Holly, Artemis, I want to talk to you." He said. Upon receiving no invitation to continue, he proceeded. "My suspicions have been indeed proven correct. Your daughter is a witch. To be precise, she is a phsychic type witch, which means she is very powerful. She will also be an Owl type witch. This is because, if you look at your family crest, Artemis, it has an owl on it, because you Fowls are descended from an ancient line of Owl witches and necromancers." Foaly continued to lecture, but Artemis and Holly stopped listening at that point, too enraptured with their daughter.

"What are we going to call her?" Holly asked. Artemis thought, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

"I think we should call her Tabitha." He said. Holly nodded. She liked it.

"I have done some research, and her witch last name is Owlen." Foaly interrupted.

"Tabitha Owlen." Holly said. "It had a nice ring to it!" Artemis nodded in agreement.

"He human name is Tabitha Fowl, isn't it?" He asked Foaly. Foaly nodded.

Holly was happy. This was a very happy day for their new family.

an: review, please!


	2. Prologue 2: Death the Kid

**an: hello, second chapter here. For those of you who don't know Soul Eater, this may be a little confusing for you guys. Sorry! Don't worry, it will all be explained in chapter 2.**

**disclaimer: don't own nothin'**

"Lord Death. Are you sure about this?" Spirit, Lord Death's Death Scythe asked.

"Yeah!" He replied, in mock enthusiasm. Today was the day that he would get to see his new son, Death the Kid, for the first time. After his wife had given birth, he had been very happy, but was saddened by the fact that she had died during childbirth. It was sad, but as a Shinigami, or Grim Reaper, Lord death had to get over these things, and move on. He was disappointed with himself in that he had been putting off seeing his son for the past few weeks because he was afraid he would remind Lord Death too much of his deceased wife.

Lord Death bounced quickly into the Dispensary, where his son was waiting. He bounced over to the cot in the corner, where a small child was sleeping. He took a deep breath, then peered down into the cot. A pair of golden eyes looked back up at him. The boy was small, and he had pale skin, golden eyes, and wisps of black hair on his head. The baby wasn't smiling, but looking up at him, as if to say "Why didn't you visit before?" It made the Grim Reaper feel quite guilty.

Two years later

Lord Death peered into his mirror in the Death Room, waiting for something to happen. On the mirror, an image of his death scythe, Spirit, and his wife/meister defeating a Kishin Egg soul was shown. He had heard that Spirit's wife was thinking about a divorce. He hoped she would change her min,d if only for the sake of their new daughter, Maka. A moment later, a young boy walked up onto the platform in the centre of the death room. Without turning around, Lord Death knew who it was.

"Father, when am I to begin my training?" The boy asked. Lord Death finally turned around to face his son.

"Death the Kid. I have told you, you aren't beginning your training until you are nine!" Lord Death told him exsaperatedly. He was sick of his son always asking when he would start training. The boy was too eager. Lord Death reminded himself that the boy was also going to be very powerful. After all, his Sanzu Lines (three white stripes on his hair), the markings of his power as a Grim Reaper, had fully developed already, and he was only two. The boy himself had grown to be a perfectionist. He loved symmetry. Lord Death didn't know why the boy was obsessed with symmetry, but he apparently was. It was obvious from the way he wanted a suit with squares on the shoulders and down the middle, so it would be symmetrical, and how his favourite number is eight, because it is symmetrical. The boy also apparently liked squares and circles a lot. The kid was weird.


	3. Chapter 1

**an: hello everyone, I'm early! I'm going away for a few days next week, so I decided to put up a chapter early so you don't have to wait! Enjoy**

**wolfimotion: hey, this is the chapter that I have already sent you, with some modifications. Read it again, coz I did add a large chunk.**

**disclaimer: don't own**

"Mum, Dad!" A yell was heard throughout the house. Artemis sighed, then put down his laptop. Tabitha was hungry again. It was quite unbelievable how much food this girl ate.

"Holly dear, where are you?" Artemis asked. The answer came in the form of Holly, racing down the stairs away from their daughter, who was levitating towards them.

"I'm gonna get you, mum!" Came the voice of the eight year old girl. Holly began to run even faster. She wasn't looking where she was going, and smashed into Artemis as he walked out of his office. They ended up on the floor, with Artemis below and Holly on top. Artemis smiled up at her, then pecked her on the lips.

"How are you, dear?" He asked, mockingly. The voice of their daughter came then.

"Eeewww! Mum, Dad, you guys are gross!" She said. "Anyway, it's obvious you guys are in loovvveee! After all, your soul wavelengths resonate almost perfectly with each other." With this, she began to hover above them, the black and green waves of her magic pulsing down around them, keeping her above the floor. Holly and Artemis looked at each other, questioningly.

"Do you know which power that is?" She asked him. Over the years, they had begun to get used to the new powers developing. At six, Tabitha had figured out that she could levitate, heal, move things with her mind, shoot destructive waves of energy around from her hands, shield/turn invisible, lift other people up and read minds. This was only about a fifth of her full potential powers. After she had discovered these talents, her room had to be re built. It had a lot of holes in it.

"No, I don't know what it is." Artemis admitted. He hated not knowing something. "We should call up Foaly, ask him what it is." Holly nodded in agreement, and they picked themselves up off the floor. Holly jumped up and snatched their daughter out of the air, and they all walked off into the conference room.

"Foaly!" Holly called as she walked in. The voice activated com screen whirred to life, and Foaly appeared on the screen.

"Hey uncle Foaly!" Tabitha said. Foaly waved back.

"Hey Tabs, how's my favourite niece?" He asked her.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" She replied.

"I'm great!" He said, then turned to Holly and Artemis.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked them. They nodded.

"Yes, Foaly." Artemis replied. "Tabs has been talking about soul wavelengths lately. Is that another of her powers?" He asked. Foaly nodded.

"Possibly. I'm not sure though." He said, then turned to his computer. He typed for a few seconds, then turned back to the Fowls. "It isn't reported on my files, but yes, it is quite possible that it is simply another of her powers."

Lord Death sighed. Today was the day that Kid's training was to begin. He turned around, to find Kid already standing before him. "Father, my training begins today. It's my ninth birthday." He said. Lord Death nodded.

"I agree." He said. "For your first excercise, I'm going to teach you the way of fighting of a Grim Reaper." Lord Death remembered his first fight. He raised his large, white hands before him in a fighting stance. "Are you ready?" Kid looked stunned, but copied the stance.

"Are you not going to teach me how first?" He asked. Lord Death shook his head.

"I believe experience is the best way to learn." He said, then surged forwards. He raised his hands above his head, and then struck down hard on Kid's head. Kid collapsed to the floor, but struggled back to his feet.

"Try to doge my attacks." Lord Death told him. He nodded. Lord Death repeated the attack, and Kid dodged to the side. This went on for a while, each time, the elder Reaper attempting to hit Kid, and each time, Kid dodged, until he was panting with sweat pouring down his face. "I think that's enough for today." The elder reaper said, and Kid collapsed on the floor, out of breath. "We will move on to attack tomorrow."

Two months later

Kid walked quickly down the large road in New York. He had been sent out by his father to defeat his first Kishin Egg. It had been easy for him, and now he was trying to find an alley where he could use his flying skateboard, Beelzebub, to leave, without any mortals seeing. He found one, and turned down it. At first, he thought it was empty, but there was already two people in there. Two girls, to be precise. Before he knew it, the taller girl, with long brown hair, had him pressed up against the wall, with her pistol to his forehead. He smirked. More practice for him. He quickly grabbed the girl's shoulders, and reversed their positions. The girl was smirking too. It unnerved him. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, boy." The girl said, and threw her gun over his shoulder to the alley behind him. The gun flashed pink, and turned into a girl, one with short blonde hair. His eyes widened, and before he knew it, the girl in front of him had changed into a gun, and the blonde girl had picked it up, and pressed it to his forehead. He was surprised, but then he saw the wavering in the gun's holder's hand. She was scared. He smiled. He was going to win this fight.

"I suggest you think twice before challenging me. As weapons, you know that Lord Death rules you. I am his son." He said, then reached up and grabbed the girls hand, twisting it so the gun faced back at her, then pushed it down at her leg, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot hit her foot, and she collapsed to the ground. The gun changed back into a girl, and the grim reaper hit her in the solar plexus, bringing her to her knees next to her sister. It was all over. Kid walked away. He summoned Beezlebub, and flew off, back to Death City.

Three days later, Kid went back to New York, after his father had heard of a gang of Kishin Eggs. He tracked the gang down to a warehouse on the edge of the large city. Just as he was about to walk inside, he heard screams, and gunshots. He ran inside. There was a sort of skirmish happening between the gang and... And a pair of girls. As he watched, the shorter, blonde haired girl transformed into a gn, and the older, brunette began to fire at the gangsters surrounding them. She felled many of them, but they just kept coming at her. Suddenly, a gangster came up, undetected from behind the girl, and hit her across the back. She collapsed to the floor, and the man raised a blade above his head, prepared to strike the final blow. Kid couldn't just let them die. He ran out quickly, and threw himself into the fray, between the girl and the man. The blade struck down, and hit him. He felt it slice through his flesh, but his reaper powers began to quickly heal the slice. He whirled, and picked up the gun laying on the floor behind him, and began to fire quickly. He fired, and fired, and fired, until a singly opponent was left standing. He raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Run, little gangster, and tell your friends that a grim reaper says hello." He smirked at the man, who turned quickly on his heel and fled. He turned around, addressing the girl behind him on the floor. He held out a hand. "Do you need help?" He asked. She looked at him gratefully, and took the hand, using it to hoist herself to her feet. The gun in his hand flashed pink, and transformed back into the golden haired girl.

"Thankyou." The brunette said. He smirked.

"You're welcome." He replied, and turned on his heel, intending to leave.

But...

"Hmm, a set of twin guns. Symmetrical. I don't suppose you would consider becoming my weapons? I am a meister, after all." He asked them. The girls looked up at him, surprised at his offer. If they became his weapons, their life would become a lot easier. After a little hesitation, the older, brunette girl nodded.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back, and exhausted. I just went to sailing academy, and boy was it hard work! I almost died! I hope you enjoy this chapter, for those of you who don't know what Ate,is Fowl is, this is an explanation. For those of you who don't know Soul Eater, this is also an explanation. For those of you who know both, you rock! Soul Eater is awesome, and Artemis Fowl is even more awesome! Please read, enjoy and review!**

**disclaimer: see that word there, disclaimer? Even writing that word I was all like; "if you don't get that I don't own Artemis Fowl or Soul Eater from that little word, disclaimer, then you are beyond all help. You are an idiot." I'm sorry if that offended anyone, but seriously!**

"Holly, would you mind keeping Tabitha busy for the day? I have a business partner coming to visit us. Azusa Yumi? You may remember her." He said. Holly nodded.

"Okay. But after this, you have to spend some time with our daughter." She threatened.

"I promise." Artemis replied. He turned away, and walked into the foyer, where the woman, Azusa, was waiting.

"Master Fowl. A pleasure to meet you." She said, and held out her hand. He took it, shaking it warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said, courteous as ever. He saw Holly in the door, frowning at him. He almost laughed aloud. She was jealous! He absently led Azusa to the closest sitting room.

"Would you like to take a seat?" He offered her. Azusa sat down gracefully.

"Now, master Fowl. You have some technology that you think that my government would be interested in?" She asked him. She was representing Lord Death, and investigating the rumour that the man before her had a daughter who was a witch. She highly doubted his rumour, but it was worth investigating. She was curious what could have brought about such a phenomenon, after all, mortals couldn't have daughters that are witches. Her musing was interrupted by Artemis.

"Yes, I believe I do." He replied. He wasn't sure, but something about this woman unnerved him. He was worried, naturally, that his daughter's nature would be found out by the wrong people. He tried to convince himself that he was making it up. The situation was probably just reminding him of the Spiro incident. He shook off the thought, and pulled out the case with the tech inside. It was simply a design for a reflective foil tent, that prevented detection. Azusa herself was allegedly from the government of a city in Nevada. He pulled out the tent, and set it upon the floor, pulling the cord to activate it. The tent sprung open. Azusa walked over to it, pretending to examine it. In fact, she was looking for any sign of magical tampering. This was a sure sign of a witch. When she didn't see any, just expert design work, she was convinced that this man had no idea of the world of Meisters and Weapons. She stood up.

"Thankyou for showing this to me, Master Fowl. My employer will be in touch to let you know whether he is going to purchase it." She said. She turned to him, holding out her hand. He took it, and shook. Suddenly, the door banged open, and Tabitha levitated in, with her mother behind her.

"Mum! I want to read a book. I left my book in here!" She said. Holly ran in after her, trying to catch her. When she saw Artemis and Azusa, she looked at him apologetically, before launching herself onto Azusa, pinning her to the floor. She looked up at Tabitha.

"Tabitha! This is the second time this has happened. I thought your Dad and I told you that no one can see your powers!" She yelled. Artemis sighed.

"Holly, it's no use. It's too late. I'll go get the mind wipe equipment." He said, and began to head for the door.

"Mum, Dad, I'm sorry!" Tabitha said. "Anyway, can I press the button? Please?" She asked. Holly looked at her.

"No, Tabitha. You are in big trouble, young lady!" She said. Tabitha looked apologetic, then her expression changed to fear.

"Mum, watch out!" She said, and shot a wave of green and black energy at Azusa, pinning her to the floor, right after she transformed her arm into a musket, and tried to fire at Holly. Holly leaped back, then pounded her fist into Azusa's face.

"Witch!" Azusa yelled. Tabitha dropped to the floor.

"Mum, Dad. Her soul wavelength is increasing." She said, scared. Azusa stopped struggling against the green and black magic bindings.

"You... You can see my soul?" She asked. Tabitha nodded. Azusa knew what this meant. This meant that the girl was not only a witch, but a meister too. This was big. Lord Death had to be warned immediately. She lifted her head up, and looked at the man, Artemis, and his wife. Artemis had his arms wrapped protectively around the small woman. Oddly, the woman had pointed ears. "Master Fowl, Mistress Fowl. Can you please tell your daughter to let me go. I promise I will not hurt you." Artemis looked unsure, and turned to his daughter.

"Is she telling the truth, Tabs?" He asked her. The girl, Tabitha, considered it for a moment.

"Yes, she is." She said. Artemis still felt unsure.

"Listen, miss Azusa, if you hurt my wife or my daughter, I will hunt you down and destroy you." He warned, his voice as cold as ice. He looked at his ten year old daughter.

"Release her, Tabs." He said, and Tabitha nodded. She released her magic, and Azusa struggled to her feet.

"I apologise for the trouble. Your daughter, she's a witch." She said. Artemis was stunned, but nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked. Azusa smiled.

"It's a long story. I suggest you sit down." She said. Artemis complied, bringing his wife with him to sit next to him on the couch, and brought his daughter onto his knee.

"Continue." He said, hostility written all over his features. His wife looked murderous. She leapt up, and picked up a book, slamming it into Azusa's face.

"That's for almost killing me!" She said. Artemis grabbed her hand.

"Holly, leave her alone." He said. "I have a feeling that we need to hear this." He said. Holly still looked murderous, but complied, sitting down next to the man, and slipping her hand into his. Azusa looked at them. They were very obviously in love.

"Well, I think it's best to start at the beginning." She said, and began. "I am Azusa Yumi, as you know, but I am not just a government official. I am from the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. They are an organisation created to kill Kishin eggs, or humans who kill other humans and eat their souls. Meisters and Weapons are taught there. I am a weapon, a death scythe to be precise, and I am the weapon of Lord Death." She said.

"Death is a person?" Holly asked. Azusa nodded.

"Yes. Eight hundred years ago, Lord Death set up the DWMA for Meisters and Weapons to train. Meisters are special people with the ability to control weapons and see souls. Weapons are people who can turn into weapons, and are controlled and used by Meisters to kill Kishin eggs. We also hunt evil witches, ones which use their magic to kill humans and use their souls in their spells. I was sent by Lord Death to investigate your daughter, because there was a rumour that she is a witch. A true rumour. When I came, I doubted that she was a witch, but I can see now that she is. Not only that, but she is also a meister." Azusa continued. Holly and Artemis were stunned.

"What does this mean?" Holly asked.

"Holly, isn't it?" Azusa asked. Holly nodded. "In response to your question, it means that your daughter will have the choice of attending classes to just control her power, or join the advanced classes and become a protector of the world, with a weapon partner." She said. "I must call Lord Death, and inform him." She said. Artemis nodded.

"Of course you may." He expected her to pull out a phone, but instead, she stood up, and walked over to the window. When she got there, she blew on it, fogging it with her breath. She used her finger to draw numbers. 42-42-564, She wrote. The numbers glowed blue, and disappeared, and an image of a skull mask on a piece of jagged black fabric appeared.

"Hiya, hiya, wazzup?" Came the slightly nasally irritating voice. This was death? Artemis thought, surprised.

"This is death scythe, Azusa, reporting in." Azusa said.

"Well, is the girl a witch?" The voice said again. Azusa nodded. "Well, take care of it, then! Or have you already?" Lord Death replied. Holly was stunned. This was Death?! He was a lot less imposing than she would have thought. His mouth didn't appear to be moving as he talked either. If you could say it was a mouth. The only facial features he appeared to have was three black holes, in a triangular formation. The skull mask he wore was a little comical.

"Lord Death, sir, there has been a development. The girl is a witch, but she is also a meister. Her parents are very good fighters, and even by herself, the girl is already a very powerful witch, probably more powerful than even Medusa. I am probably not capable of taking the three of them on." She said. Lord Death looked a little curious.

"Are they there? Can I see them?" He asked. Azusa nodded, then motioned for Artemis, Holly and Tabitha to come to the image.

"Why, hello there!" The grim reaper said enthusiastically, waving a little with a large white hand. Tabitha waved back, but Holly and Artemis were a lot more cautious.

"Hello, Death." Artemis said coldly. He was a little out of his depth. How does one speak to the King of killing things?

"No need to be scared." Lord Death told them. "I'm not going to harm your daughter." He reassured them.

"What do you want from us?" Holly said.

"I want to know your story." Lord Death replied. He was curious to see why this had occurred. Tabitha looked eager.

"Ooh! I want to hear the story again too!" She said. Artemis smiled at her. Then turned back to the screen/window.

"Very well." He said, and began his story. "I am Artemis Fowl II, this is my wife, Holly Fowl, and my daughter, Tabitha." He introduced his family. "We are not the only sentient beings on the planet." He said, looking to Holly for reassurance. When she smiled back at him, he continued. "Below the Earth's crust, there lives a race of fairies, of elves, dwarves, centaurs, pixies, amongst other things. When I was twelve, I found this out, and I kidnapped one of them, an elf,, by the name of Holly." He said. Azusa looked stunned.

"You... You kidnapped your wife!" She said, horrified. Artemis nodded.

"I regret that extremely now." He said gripping Holly's hand tighter. "Anyway, eventually, we became friends. The fairy world has also got its fair share of evil people, and Holly is a member of the LEP, an organisation that is similar to your DWMA. It polices the Lower Elements, and makes sure that the fairy folk aren't discovered by humans. Holly and I teamed up, and defeated these villains. But that's another story. Anyway, a few years back, the earth became under threat from an evil fairy named Opal Koboi, and she destroyed a lot of technology, and then managed to kill me. I cloned myself, and brought myself back to life, because my soul could take the new body. After the cloning, Foaly, a centaur friend of ours, extended my lifespan to the same as Holly's, because fairies have a lifespan of about 1500 years, and we could be together. Then the earth came under threat once more, this time from Aliens, and we defeated them. A couple months later, Holly and I were married. Then, our first child came. That was Tabitha. Unfortunately, we didn't know the consequences of this, and Foaly told us. Apparently, the offspring of humans and fairies are witches. Tabitha here is a very powerful little girl. She is an owl themed witch, and is a phsychic type witch." At this point, Azusa had her mouth hanging open, and Lord Death looked stunned.

"That is incredible!" Lord a Death said, finally. "You guys are impressive!"

"I agree. This explains why there are witches." Azusa said.

"So, what happens now?" Tabitha asked Lord Death.

"Well, little one..." He was cut off by Tabitha.

"I am not a baby!" She yelled at him. Lord Death looked a little scared.

"Err, sorry, Miss..." He trailed off.

"He witch last name is Owlen, but her human name is Fowl." Holly told the masked reaper.

"Right, of course. Well, Miss Owlen, I think the best course if action is to have one of my Death Scythes come and teach you at your home. I also think I have an idea for your weapon. Anyway, I think it's best if we keep this between us, Azusa, and your new tutor, Justin Law." He said. He turned to Holly and Artemis. "Do any other witches know of her existence?" He asked. Artemis shook his head.

"No. One of the first of her powers to develop was Soul Protect. She can use this, and therefore can't be detected." Lord Death nodded.

"That's good. The high witch Maabaa can't know of her existence. She is probably one of the most powerful witches of her generation, therefore Maabaa would want to use her for evil purposes. Thank goodness she is too young to be affected by the Sway of magic."

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"Witch powers come at a price. As witches get older, they are affected by the sway of Magic, and are compelled to become extremely destructive. We can train it out of her, with the influence of a weapon partner with a calming soul wavelength." He told them. Artemis nodded, but Holly still looked quizzical, but she decided to just roll with it.

"Azusa, come back to Death City." He said to Azusa.

"Wait, err.. Lord Death." Holly said quickly. "May I please tell some select people from the fairies?" She asked him. He nodded, then faded from the window. Azusa turned to the small family.

"I had best be off, back to Death City. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call Lord Death." She said, and handed them a piece of paper.

"42-42-564, whenever you need it, knock on death's door" It read. Artemis thanked Azusa, then Azusa walked out the door.

Artemis turned back to Holly and Tabitha.

"It's getting late, Tabitha. I think it's time you went to bed." He told her, warmly. She protested for a bit, but headed to her room. Artemis and Holly sat down on the couch. "It's going to be fine." He told her.

"I know, Arty, I know."

Three months later

Tabitha woke up with a start, excitedly jumping out of bed. Today was the day that she was going to learn how to be a proper meister. Three months ago, she had first found out that she was a Meister, a special person who was partnered with a weapon. She had also met Lord Death. Today was the day that she would meet her new partner, and begin to train with her or him. She had already begun basic fighting training, with Justin, her tutor, and a death scythe, except, he wasn't a scythe. That bit was weird. Anyway, she hoped that he weapon partner could transform into a cool weapon, like a sword or a scythe, or even something like the Demon Pots, which Justin had told her about. She quickly showered, and went into the kitchen, where her mum and dad were waiting with Butler, her dad's bodyguard. Breakfast was on the table. She hugged her mum and dad, and then jumped up onto a stool for breakfast. She began to eat quickly, and her mum looked on, amused.

"Well, someone is hungry today!" She said, just before the doorbell rang. Artemis stood up, and walked out the door, with Holly and Tabitha following closely behind. They walked into the entrance hall, and Artemis opened the door. Justin was standing outside, with a girl standing next to him. She was pale, with black hair tied up in a ponytail, and brown eyes. Tabitha rushed out from behind her parents, and hugged the girl.

"Hi! I'm Tabitha Fowl! Or, as Lord Death and Uncle Foaly call me, Tabitha Owlen. I'm a meister, and a witch. You can call me Tabs though, most people do!" This was all said quickly and really loudly. Tabitha then leaned back, and held the girl by her shoulders. She was smiling shyly back.

"Umm, hi, I'm Kikoro Isugumi, and I'm a weapon." She said, quietly. Tabitha grinned back.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said, then dragged Kikoro inside the massive Fowl Manor. Behind her, her parents and Justin stared after her.

"She's a fiery one, all right!" Justin laughed. Holly and Artemis nodded their heads. "I think Lord Death made a good choice. Kikoro is shy, but patient, and Tabitha is fiery. Their personalities are compatible, therefore their souls are too." Holly smiled.

"By the way, what is the girl, Kikoro's weapon form?" Artemis asked his daughter's instructor.

"Kikoro is one of the most advanced demon weapons in the world. She takes the form of a soul wavelength blaster." Justin told them. Holly gasped.

"That's so cool!" She said, grinning.

Please lease review, it would mean a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 3

**an: hello all, I'm early, but it is school holidays, so I have more time, but I have just finished yet another sailing camp, so I am so tired, I look like hell. Give me a break. Anyway, has no one else seen the resemblance between Death the Kid and Artemis Fowl II? Coz I sure have. It's one of the main reasons that Kid is my fave soul eater character. Anyway, I don't own, all that rubbish etc. etc. enjoy, and please review!**

Tabitha and Kikoro in weapon form, a black and green blaster, where out on a mission, chasing down a murderer. Tabitha levitated up onto the roof of a nearby building, and then ran across it. The murderer looking behind him at the persuing witch. Tabitha increased her speed, then jumped up, and somersaulted over the man, landing in front of him. The man ground to a halt before them. "John Black, you have murdered humans, therefore your soul has become a Kishin egg, and as a meister and representatives of Lord Death, we have come to claim it!" She said, calmly. The man turned and fled. Tabitha held up her hand, where a tattoo of a purple owl was visible. The owl seemed to come to life, and fluttered out of her palm, and chased the man. It pecked at his head, and body, leaving wounds. Eventually, the man used a fist to punch it out of the air, and it returned to Tabitha, perching on her shoulder, before sinking into her palm as a tattoo once more. Tabitha fired a few blasts from Kikoro, then chased after him. He was bleeding from numerous holes in his body, where Kikoro's blasts and the owl's beak had punctured his skin.

"Kikoro, Soul Resonance!" Shouted Tabitha, as they leapt over the roofs of the houses in Dublin. Kikoro and Tabitha began to resonate souls, and they both powered up. When a meister an weapon pair begin soul resonating, the meister passes her soul wavelength to the weapon, and the weapon amplifies it and passes it back. This cycle repeats until the pair are at full strength. Tabitha and Kikoro did this now, and the began to power up, preparing for their special technique. Tabitha began levitating, as her green and black soul began to resonate with Kikoro's. Their souls became orbs of light surrounding them, and Kikoro began to glow bright green, then elongated into her fully powered, resonance form.

"Reaper mode!" They shouted in unison. Tabitha dropped to the floor, and gripped Kikoro with both hands.

"Resonance stable. Power at 100%. Firing in three... Two... One..." Kikoro said calmly.

"Witch Reaper!" Tabitha snarled, raising Kikoro with both hands to aim at their enemy, a split second before a ray of green and blue light burst from the barrel of Kikoro, and hit the mass murderer full on. He fell to the floor, and his body swirled into black nothingness, leaving his red, Kishin egg soul in it's place. Tabitha stood up, deactivating her soul resonance, and calmly walked over to the soul. She held Kikoro out, and her barrel transformed into the head and shoulders of the dark haired girl. She reached forwards, and ate the soul of the murderer before her. She then turned and smiled at Tabitha.

"Thanks for dinner." She said.

"That's our 197th Kishin egg soul." Tabitha announced triumphantly. "We had better report to Lord Death." She said, and then levitated down to a window. She fogged it, the murmured under her breath as she drew the number. "42-42-564, whenever you need it, knock on Death's door." It glowed blue, and the face of Lord Death appeared.

"Hey, hiya, wazzup!" Came the nasally voice of Lord Death. Tabitha threw Kikoro behind her, and the weapon transformed back to her human form in a flash of green light.

"Lord Death. Blaster meister Tabitha and demon blaster Kikoro reporting in." She said, resisting the urge to salute.

"Hello, Tabitha, Kikoro." He replied. "How did the mission go?" He asked. Tabitha smirked her dad's famous vampire smirk.

"Mission was a success, Lord Death. Can I go home now? I'm starving!" She said. Lord Death chuckled.

"Tabitha, you're always hungry!" He exclaimed, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "You may go home now. By the way, your parents called me. They said no missions tomorrow, it's your sixteenth birthday!" He said. Tabitha face palmed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said, sarcastically.

"Ok, bye now!" Lord Death ended the call. Tabitha turned to Kikoro.

"Let's head back to Fowl Manor." The weapon said. Tabitha nodded at her weapon partner.

"I agree. I'm hungry, and I also want to help my dad with his new invention for the green energy project!" She announced, then Kikoro transformed into her weapon form, and Tabitha hooked her onto her belt. She then lifted herself off the ground and headed towards the Manor at breakneck speed.

"Why don't you just teleport?" Kikoro questioned Tabitha. She was feeling a little sick. Tabitha knew she could teleport, but it was more fun this way. Tabitha told Kikoro this. Kikoro still looked green. Tabitha tried to convince herself that it was just the colouring of the weapon.

"Father, who was that?" Came the voice of Death the Kid, Lord Death turned around, to see Kid and his weapons, the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty.

"That, my boy, was a talented young meister from Germany. She went here a couple of years ago, before you were born." He lied. Kid believed him. "I have a new mission for you!" The elder grim reaper announced to the threesome. Kid looked excited.

"There is a necromancer in Italy with an army of Kishin Egg souls that I want you to go defeat." He said.

"This will be easy!" Kid said.

"Don't get too cocky!" Lord Death warned him, but Kid was already on Beelzebub, and heading across the Death Room. Lord Death sighed, and turned back to his mirror. Ever since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, Kid had been becoming all the more cocky. He turned back to his mirror.

One day later

Artemis looked happily over at Holly, who was giving their daughter a kiss goodnight. Tabitha was exhausted from her birthday. They had gone to Disneyland Paris with Kikoro, and when she had come back, she was asleep on her feet. Tabitha couldn't have a sweet sixteen party, because she didn't have many friends. Aside from Kikoro, all her friends were in the LEP. She was a witch, so she couldn't have gone to school. Instead, her dad had taught her everything she needed to know, and more. At the age of sixteen, she was a genius, just like her dad. Her mum, Holly, had become sick of having two genii in the house, but she got used to it. Artemis watched as Tabitha and Kikoro traipsed up the stairs to their rooms. He heard the slam of the doors. He turned to Holly.

"You told her, didn't you." He said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Holly said. Artemis and Holly had been contacted by the LEP for a mission. They had to track down some of Turnball Root's old gang members. He had found a lead in China, and he and Holly had to leave the next morning for the place, leaving Tabitha and Kikoro behind. Suddenly, an image of Lord Death appeared on the window. Artemis and Holly both jumped in surprise, then turned to face him.

"Hello, Holly and Artemis!" The Lord said, enthusiastically.

"Hello Lord Death!" Holly said eagerly. Holly and Lord Death got along well due to their innate silly natures.

"Hello." Artemis said, smirking at the Lord. Lord Death looked a little scared.

"Ugh." He sighed. "I hate it when you do that. Your daughter does it too, and it scares me!" He grumbled. Artemis's smirk widened.

"Did you want something?" He asked. Lord Death bobbed his head up and down.

"Yeah. Can Kikoro and Tabitha come to Death City tomorrow?" He asked. Artemis was surprised. This was the first time that Lord Death wanted Tabitha to come to Death City.

"Actually, that fits in well!" Holly said. "Artemis and I have a mission from the LEP tomorrow, and it's in China. We're going to be away for a few days, so that's fine! We'll drop her off in the jet tomorrow." Lord Death looked happy with that.

"Alright, I'll see them tomorrow!" He said.

REVIEW! You'll get a great reward if you do! Virtual cookies to all reviewers, and if you're extra supportive, I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 4

**an: hello, I'm back! Thanks to guest and WolfiMotion for reviewing! I don't know whether people are actually finding my story though!? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Kid meets Tabitha, how will their first meeting go? Dun dun daahh!**

**diclaimer: see? I don't even spell it right, that's how much no one cares! Anyway don't own blah blah blah...**

Tabitha awoke blearily to see her mum, dad and Kikoro peering down at her. "Morning sleepyhead!" Her mum said. Tabitha leapt out of bed.

"Wha... What's going on?" She asked her dad.

"Well, you know how your mum told you that we are leaving today to go to China? Well, you and Kikoro are coming with us, and we are dropping you off at Death City. You are going to see Lord Death in person." He told her. Tabitha grinned.

"I get to see Lord Death!" She said excitedly. The last time that she saw Lord Death in person was when he made Kikoro a Death Scythe. Even then, the ceremony had occurred in a warehouse on the edge of Death City, and only her parents, Justin, Kikoro and Azusa were present alongside her and Lord Death. She had never seen much Death City and the DWMA in person before, because Lord Death didn't want too many people to know of her existence. If the high witch Maabaa found out about her, she would be better off dead.

"When do we leave?" She asked. Artemis smiled.

"Right now." He said.

Four hours later.

Tabitha watched the Fowl Jet lift off the runway. If she squinted, she could make out her mum and dad in the cockpit. She watched until it became a small dot in the sky, then disappeared altogether. She turned to Kikoro. "Okay, let's go!" She said.

"Are you okay, Tabitha?" Her friend asked, worried. She knew that Tabitha was rarely away from her parents, and this was the first time that she wouldn't be spending the time at Fowl Manor or in Haven City.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Tabitha said. Kikoro nodded.

"Okay." Kikoro grabbed her hand, then the teleportation magic began. Tabitha's green and black magic swirled around them, then they disappeared.

They reappeared at the bottom of the DWMA stairs. "Where are we?" Tabitha asked Kikoro. Kikoro knew her way around, because she used to live in Death City.

"We are at the base of the DWMA stairs." Kikoro said. They turned around, and Tabitha looked up, then continued looking up, then some more, until she was practically looking at the sky.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. It was a lot of stairs. Then she smirked. She began to levitate, and she flew herself up the stairs. She turned to Kikoro, who was far below her. "Are you coming?" She yelled down at her. Kikoro sighed.

"I hate you! Why are you making me climb all the stairs!" She yelled back.

"Because! I do all the excersice killing the Kishin Eggs, but you just sit there! The excersice will be good for you!" She announced, then began floating up, her black coat flapping in the wind. Kikoro sighed, and began the long climb up. When they got to the top, they hurried inside, not getting a good look, otherwise someone might have seen them. Nonetheless, Tabitha got a glimpse of two boys and two girls, one girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails, one girl with long black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes, one boy with crazy, gravity defying blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder, and an albino boy with white hair, and blood red eyes.

Eventually, they made it to the Death Room, where Lord Death was waiting. He led them inside, and Tabitha looked around her in wonder. The Death room was pretty cool. It was a massive space, with windows in the ceiling, and a plain of yellow sand stretching out for miles either side of them. In the plain, there were random black crosses stuck into the ground. Before them, there was a stone path, with arches over it that looked like guillotines. Lord Death led them down this path, and they walked quickly along it. Eventually, they got to a raised stone platform with a mirror on it. Lord Death led them up to it, then turned around to face them. "Hello, and welcome to Death City, and the DWMA!" He said. Tabitha smiled.

"Thanks Lord Death!" She said. Kikoro repeated the sentiment.

"Now, onto business. I'm sure you are wondering why I have summoned you." He said. When receiving nods, he continued. "Well, my son..." He was cut off by Tabitha.

"You have a son!" She said, surprised.

"Yes. My son is on a mission in Italy to defeat a necromancer, but I am not sure he will win. A few months ago, the world came under threat from the Kishin Asura, who's madness spread across the world like a plague. It were helped by Arachnaphobia, an organisation led by the heretic witch Arachne. Eventually, Arachnaphobia fell, and the Kishin was defeated by three of our Meisters and their weapons, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty Thompson and Death the Kid, my son. He has been a little cocky since the Kishin Asura's defeat, therefore, he may not win. I summoned you here to be on standby should he fail. If he fails, he will come back here, and you will go take on the necromancer. " Tabitha nodded.

"Okay. How are we going to know?" She asked.

"Through this!" Lord Death said, gesturing at the mirror. It glowed blue, and an image of the back of a boy appeared. The boy had black hair, with three white stripes of the right side, and he wore a suit. "Please, sit down." He said, and gestured behind them. Two gilded chairs appeared, each with a symbol on the back. One had a purple owl, Tabitha's symbol, and one had a heart, Kikoro's symbol. It was obvious who should sit in which seat. Tabitha and Kikoro sat down hesitantly. Tabitha peered at the screen, where the black haired kid was engaging an enemy.

"He's good." She said, and steepled her fingers, analysing his fighting technique, in case she get needed to fight him. He was very good.

"Well, I did train him myself." Lord Death said.

"Wow, no wonder he is so good." She said. She considered him for a moment.

"Well, in fact, you two are at the same level. He has one more Kishin egg soul than you, but aside from that, you guys are at the same level." He told her. Tabitha blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, thanks, but I really think that I don't have a hope to compete with him. He is a grim reaper!" She said, but inside she was feeling warm and fuzzy. Lord Death had praised her! Kikoro smiled warmly at her. They watched for a few minutes as the kid took down enemy after enemy.

"What's his name again?" Tabitha asked, suddenly. Lord Death looked surprised.

"His name is Death the Kid." He said, eventually. Kikoro leaned over to her, and whispered in her ear.

"He's hot." She said. Tabitha bolted upright in her chair, looking closely at the boy, Death the Kid. Now that she looked at him in that way, she realised it was true. He was pretty good looking, in a death-y, pointy sort of way. She watched him slice a man with brown hair and black eyes in half. Suddenly, another enemy came at him. She thought he would take it down like all the rest, but instead he fell to his knees, basically worshipping the enemy before him. The voices of his two weapons could be heard.

"Get it together, Kid, we don't have all day!" One said.

"Just look at the symmetry, Liz, Patty, it's perfect! I can't ruin the symmetry!" He said, as he remained in his worshipping stance, a stupid smile spreading across his face.

"What happened?" Tabitha asked Lord Death. He sighed.

"My son is almost the perfect fighter, but he has one major flaw. His love of symmetry. He has OCD. It cripples him in a fight, as he refuses to fight enemies with perfect symmetry. If you look closely at that man, he is almost perfectly symmetrical." Lord Death said. "Hopefully, my son, with his eye for detail, will find something that isn't symmetrical about this enemy in particular." He said. They waited, and waited, and waited. The boy remained in his worshipping stance, even as the large man brought the hammers he held in each hand above his head, and slammed it into the heads of the boy's two weapons, two girls, who had changed back to human form to protect him. The girls fell to the floor.

"We have to do something!" Tabitha yelled, jumping out of her seat. She was scared for the boy's life. Lord Death just stood there. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Tabitha asked him. Lord Death sighed.

"I can't leave the city." He said. Of course. Tabitha thought to herself. Then, oh my god, we have to do something!

"Kikoro, weapon form." She said, her decision clear in her mind. Her job as a meister was to protect innocent souls, and to kill Kishin Eggs. Lord Death turned to her.

"Tabitha! No one can know you are here, not even him! You are a witch, remember! What are you doing? Teleporting over that distance is bound to get you noticed by other witches!" He said.

"I don't care! I'm doing my job!" She replied, strapping Kikoro to her waist. She snapped her fingers, and her magic swirled around her, and she teleported away. This was the furthest she had ever tried to teleport, and she was nervous. When her feet touched solid ground, she was relieved. She landed in a ready stance, behind the symmetrical man. "Kikoro, soul resonance!" She shouted.

Death the Kid felt as blow after blow rained on his cranium. He wasn't knocked out yet, but would be soon. He just couldn't bring himself to ruin the symmetry. Suddenly, he heard a girl's voice.

"Kikoro, Soul resonance!" It shouted, then he heard the familiar sounds of a soul resonance powering up. He saw a green and black soul began to resonate with another of the same colour. The souls lifted off the ground in a levitation. The souls became orbs of light, and Kid couldn't see the girl for all the light of her strong soul. The girl began to glow bright green, then what appeared to be her gun weapon elongated into a fully powered, resonance form.

"Reaper mode!" They shouted in unison. The girl dropped to the floor, and gripped the gun with both hands, going to her knees.

"Resonance stable. Power at 100%. Firing in three... Two... One..." Another, different voice said calmly.

"Witch Reaper!" The original voice snarled, raising the gun with both hands to aim at their enemy, a split second before a ray of green and black light burst from what was presumably the barrel of the gun. The man burst into black waves of energy, with a red soul in the middle. The girl stood up, and Kid got a good look at her for the first time. She was absolutely stunning, in a fiery, pointy sort of way. She had an air about her that screamed of hidden talents and danger, black widow style. She had dark skin, and fiery, cropped red hair. She had green eyes, and wore a green dress with a hem that cut off at the knee, becoming elongated triangles of evenly cut fabric. She wore a black belt that went around her waist several times. Kid couldn't see the top of the dress, because of the black, long jacket that the girl wore, buttoned halfway. On the girl's chest was a metal symbol. It was a purple owl. Her black jacket had sleeves that went to her wrists, and in her hands she held a large blaster, which, as he watched, glowed green, then transformed into another girl, this one with black hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, and baggy blue pants, with a belt around her waist. She was also beautiful, but Kid decided her meister was decidedly more, because the black haired girl's symmetry was off. She had a heart brooch on the left of her shirt, and not on the right. The black haired girl walked over to the soul, and snatched it out of the air, swallowing it. She then transformed back into a gun, and the redhead picked it up, out of the air.

"You can be human now, Kikoro." She told it. So that was the weapon's name, Kikoro. The weapon replied.

"No, best we be on guard, Tabitha. There may be more." So the meister's name was Tabitha. Tabitha sighed.

"Kikoro, you are more paranoid than Foaly!" She exclaimed. Kid wondered who Foaly was. "Anyway, if there were more, I would know. Soul perception, remember!" She said. She was definitely a meister, Kid thought. Then his head started throbbing even more, and he passed out.

Kid awoke to the girl, Tabitha, leaning over him, pulsing green sparks coming from her hands. "Heal." The girl was murmuring. Suddenly, he realised what that meant.

"Witch!" He snarled, then leapt out, pinning the girl to the floor. The girl looked surprised.

"Whoa, whoa!" She said. "I'm just trying to help!" Suddenly, Kid felt a jab in the back of his neck. He collapsed on top of the girl, his neck throbbing. He rolled off the girl and looked up to see her weapon, Kikoro, leaning over him, a murderous look in her eyes.

"I won't let you hurt my meister!" She said. Tabitha leapt up, and held back her weapon's arm.

"Calm down, Kikoro. It's only to be expected. Witches are meant to be evil!" She said, then pushed the Kikoro away. She leant over the boy, Death the Kid. "Are you okay, Death the Kid?" She asked him. The boy before her looked around, backing away.

"I am fine, witch!" He snarled. "Where are my weapons?" He asked.

"We are here, Kid!" Liz said, as she pushed past Tabitha. Patty walked up behind her sister. Liz leaned down. "We woke up a little while ago, when Tabitha healed us." She said. "Tabitha can be trusted." Kid peered over Patty's shoulder, and saw Tabitha, looking back at him coldly, with her weapon partner by her side. She pulled out a mirror.

"Hello Tabitha. You are in a lot of trouble! I told you not to go in there!" Came the voice of his father.

"I know, and I'm regretting saving that jerk now." Tabitha said, and sighed. "I think you'd better talk to him." She passed the mirror to Liz, who passed it to Kid.

"Kid, what did you do?" Lord Death asked him. Kid sighed, then sat up.

"She's a witch! I don't trust her!" He said. Lord Death sighed, and began to explain.

"Yes, she's a witch, but she's also a very good meister. She was the girl I was talking to when you saw me a few days ago in the death room. She's not from Germany, she's from Ireland. She's also extremely good at fighting, and she is probably as good as you. She has 197 Kishin Eggs and three witch souls to prove it, too." He said. "Don't mess with her." Kid nodded.

"Fine, but I don't trust her yet, either." Lord Death knew that was the best he would get. Tabitha would just have to prove herself to him.

"Talk to her." He urged his son. Kid scowled, but nodded. Lord Death waved, then faded from the mirror. He handed it back to Tabitha.

"My father says that I should trust you, but I think I'll reserve judgement. Explain yourself." He said to her. She scowled.

"Fine. My name is Tabitha, Tabitha Owlen, but that's my witch name. My human name is Tabitha Fowl. I am the daughter of Artemis Fowl II and Holly Fowl. I am a meister. My weapon is Kikoro Isugumi, the demon blaster." With this, she motioned to her weapon partner. "I am also a phsychic owl witch. I have a power level of 98%." She finished. "Now, you have to tell me who you are." Kid stood up, and faced her.

"I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. I am a meister, and these are my weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson. I am also a Shinigami, or a Grim Reaper. I have a power level of 97%." With this, he scowled. He was less powerful than the witch. Tabitha sighed.

"I am too exhausted from healing you and your weapons and teleporting from the Death Room to here just so Kikoro and I can save your sorry ass. I can't teleport to Death City. I presume you have camping gear?" She asked him. He nodded. "I will just use my magic to make some for us, then I think we should rest for the night, I will need lots of energy to travel to Death City tomorrow."

an: and, to all of you who are reading this, but not reviewing, please do, it would make my day! And yes, I can see you!


	7. Chapter 5

**an: so next chapter is here! I don't have anything else to say.**

**disclaimer: I don't own.**

Kid awoke to the sound of Tabitha's voice. "Kikoro, let's begin the training excersice. Weapon form, please." She said. There was a flash of green light. Kid crept to the door of the tent he shared with the twins, and saw Tabitha outside, holding her blaster. For the first time, he saw the top of her dress. It tapered to a point at the nape of her neck, and the owl was on the front of it. Her belt wound elegantly around her waist. He watched as she twirled, kicked and punched, beating up invisible enemies, and firing shots from her gun. Eventually she somersaulted forwards, and landed on her feet.

"Kikoro, Soul Resonance!" She yelled. Kikoro and Tabitha began to resonate souls, and they both powered up. Tabitha began levitating, as her green and black soul began to resonate with Kikoro's. Their souls became orbs of light surrounding them, and Kikoro began to glow bright green, then elongated into her fully powered, resonance form.

"Reaper mode!" They shouted in unison. Tabitha dropped to the floor, and gripped Kikoro with both hands.

"Resonance stable. Power at 100%. Firing in three... Two... One..." Kikoro said calmly.

"Witch Reaper!" Tabitha snarled, raising Kikoro with both hands to aim at their enemy, a split second before a ray of green and blue light burst from the barrel of Kikoro, and slammed into a tree trunk, cutting clean through it. Tabitha heard the sound of clapping, and she turned to see Death the Kid, and his two weapons clapping. Kikoro glowed green in her hand, then transformed into human form.

"Good morning." Tabitha and Kikoro said in unison. The three in front of them repeated the sentiment.

"Can we fight?" The grim reaper asked. Tabitha nodded.

"Okay. You can start from this side, and I'll start from that one." She said, and pointed. Kid, Liz and Patty walked over to the spot she indicated.

"The rules are no magic." The boy before her said.

"Fine." She agreed. "But no death magic, either." Kid nodded.

"Liz, Patty!" He said sharply. The girls by his side glowed pink, and transformed into pistols.

"Kikoro!" Tabitha said, and Kikoro glowed green and transformed. She smirked, and then seemed to disappear. Kid looked around. He had forbidden magic, so she couldn't have disappeared for real. He looked to his right, then his left, then looked up, and was horrified to see her in midair. She somersaulted, and brought her legs down on his head, using it as a spring board to get into the air again. Kid yelled with pain. She flipped though the air again, and then fired shot after shot, raining them down on his head.

"Kid, she's beating you!" Liz's panicked voice came.

"Ha ha ha!" Patty was laughing hysterically. Kid felt as each blast from Tabitha's soul hit him full force, and drove him to his knees. Eventually, Tabitha landed, and the ground shook. He struggled to his feet, and aimed Liz at her, attempting to fire a shot at Tabitha. His hand shook, preventing him from even landing one. She charged at him, and he swung to the side, dodging her attack, but Tabitha had anticipated this, and quickly changed course. She launched herself over him, then swung around and fired a shot into his back. She jumped into the air, back into her starting position. Kid was impressed. She was fast. He ran towards her, and she ran towards him, but before he could land a blow, she had dropped to the floor and gone through his legs. She fired another shot at his back, and he was forced forwards due to the power of the blow. He was forced to his knees, and before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor, with Tabitha above him, pressing her gun to his forehead, before he could even think. She leant down and whispered in his ear.

"I win." Then she was up, and off him, heading back to her original position. He picked himself up, embarrassed at his loss.

"You're good." He told her. She smirked at him.

"Listen up. I want to be friends with you. I like you. But if you keep acting the bull troll, I won't hesitate to incapacitate you." She said. Kid shivered at her words. Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms.

"She beat you, kid." Liz said.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Patty crowed. Tabitha pulled out her mirror, as her weapon reverted to it's human form. Before she dialed the number, she held out her hand.

"Friends?" She asked him.

"Friends." He smiled back. She smiled, and put in Lord Death's number.

"Hey, Tabitha, what's up?" Lord Death asked.

"I have enough energy to teleport us home." She said. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then! Oh and by the way, nice win!" He congratulated her, then turned to Kid. "I told you not to mess with her." He told him reprovingly. Kid nodded, embarrassed. Lord Death faded from the screen.

"I am going to teleport us back to the DWMA." She said, and took Kikoro's and Kid's hand. "Liz, Patty, join hands with Kikoro." She told Kid's weapons. "Are you ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded in reply. She took a deep breath, then her black and green magic swirled around them, and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the corridor to the Death Room, and then they proceeded down to the platform in the centre. Lord Death was waiting. "Hello, hiya, how are you?" He asked them.

"Blaster meister Tabitha Owlen, Demon Blaster Kikoro Isugumi, demon pistols Liz and Patty Thompson and Pistol meister Death the Kid reporting in." She said, formally. Lord Death waved the formalities away.

"Good to see you!" He said. "Kid, Liz, Patty, you can go home and rest up. Tabitha and Kikoro, I want to talk to you."

"Very well, Dad." Kid said. "See you later, Tabitha and Kikoro." He smiled at them.

"See ya, Death the kid!" Tabitha replied. "Oh, and by the way, if we are really going to be friends, call me Tabs." She said.

"Ok. You can call me Kid." Kid replied. Then the three turned on their heels, and walked off. Tabitha turned back to a Lord Death.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I think you did an excellent job of defeating that Kishin egg, and I think you are a great fighter. I want to move you and your family to Death City, and I want you to become a student at the DWMA." He said.

"But, sir, I thought you didn't want other Meisters near me because I'm a witch?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to tell them you are a witch, and I'm going to tell them they can trust you. I'm going to ask them to treat you like Kid. After all, you are as powerful as a Shinigami. Anyway, there is precedence. Kim Diehl is a witch, albeit a healing/regeneration type witch, with a power level of only 57%, and she is the meister of the demon Lantern Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre." He told her.

"Okay, but we need to ask my mum and dad first." She said. She pulled out her phone, and dialled her mum. Her mum picked up on the first ring.

"Yes, tabs?" Her mum's face appeared on the little screen.

"Hey mum, can I talk to you and Dad for a minute?" She asked, her mum nodded, and her dad's face moved into view on the screen too.

"Mum, Dad, Lord Death wants us to live in Death City now. Is that okay?" She asked them. Holly looked at her daughter's hopeful face, and then at her husband. He was nodding.

"Holly, I think we can. After all, we still look like we are twenty, but in fact you are 120, and I'm forty. It's becoming harder and harder to conceal our true ages in the human world, so if we disappear to Death City, then we won't be under public scrutiny any more." He said.

"Not to mention Minerva and all those other women who consider you an 'eligible bachelor'" Holly muttered under her breath, but Artemis still heard. He smirked. In the past six years alone, when he brought his assets and monetary value into the light, he had suddenly become much more interesting to other women. No human apart from his family and the Butlers knew of his union with Holly, only the fairy people. Holly was getting jealous. Holly turned back to their daughter.

"Okay, sweetie, we don't mind. We will keep Fowl Manor, and we will buy a new house in Death City." She said. Her daughter looked excited.

"Thanks Mum, thanks Dad! I love you, and I'll see you guys soon!" She said. The call cut off.

"They said yes," she announced. Lord Death put his thumbs up.

"That's good!" He said. "You can start at the academy in two weeks!" He said. Tabitha thanked him, then they headed out the door. As they were walking down the corridor, Kikoro nudged her.

"You like him, don't you?" She said.

"Wh... Who?" Tabitha choked out. Kikoro grinned.

"Death the Kid. You know, the son of lord Death, Shinigami, Grim Reaper..." Tabitha blushed a deep shade of red, and choked.

"Wha... No I don't!" She said, but her face said it all. Kikoro giggled at her blushing.

"Tabitha and Kid, sittin' in a tree, KISSING!" She said, running away from the witch, who was quickly turning from embarrassed to furious.

"Get back here, you!" She shouted after her partner, chasing her.

Kid walked home with Patty and Liz by his side. They left him to his own thoughts, and that was probably not a good thing. His mind wandered to Tabitha. He thought about her appearance, her short red hair and green eyes, and the way her magic swirled around her. He thought about when they connected hands so she could teleport them home, and his hands tingled. Her hand had been warm, and soft, and he had liked holding it. His heart sped up, and his cheeks began to flush. He turned to Liz.

"How do you know if you are in love?" He asked her.

"Well, let me see. Your heart speeds up, and whenever she touches you, you get a little jolt." She said. Check, check. Kid thought to himself. Oh dear. He was apparently in love with Tabitha. Not good. "It's her, isn't it?" Liz said turning her head to look at him.

"Who are you talking about?" Kid asked her.

"You know. Tabitha. Red haired witch, really powerful, beat you in a fight?" She said, trying to gauge his reaction. On the mention of her name, he blushed a deep red.

"No... Yes... Maybe." He stuttered. Liz smiled.


	8. Chapter 6

**an: new chapter everyone! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!**

**disclaimer: I don't own.**

Tabitha awoke to her partner, Kikoro, leaning over her in her bed in the new mansion that Artemis had bought in Death City. She leapt out of bed. Today was her first day at the academy! She was really excited. She walked out the door after changing quickly, and down to breakfast. She ate quickly, and headed out the door. Kid, Liz and Patty were waiting. Kid smirked at her.

"Morning, Tabs." He said. "Are you ready for the academy?" She nodded at him.

"Yeah, let's go!" She said. They walked off to the academy stairs. She levitated up to the top, and Kid used Beelzebub to race her. She won, but narrowly. They turned, and waited for their partners to catch up. Kikoro was first, she got to the top and panted.

"Damn you Shinigami and witch!" She yelled up at them. Tabitha and Kid shared a secret smile, and then dropped to the floor. She turned and got her first careful look at the academy. It was a red, black and White Castle, decorated with candles sticking out of it, massive white replicas of Lord Death's mask, and red spikes sticking out of the black holes of his mask. It was quite impressive.

"Hey you! Down there!" There was a yell from above them. "How dare you take the attention away from me! I am a star! I am the greatest! I am awesome! Hey! Girl down there! Redhead! I want to kill you! I am going to assassinate you! You should be honoured! You are about to be assassinated by the great Black Star!" Kid looked up, and sighed.

"Umm... Tabs, I think you should look up." He said. She complied. Above them, on one of the red spikes poking out of the academy, was the form of a muscular young teen with bright blue, spiky hair. She had seen him before, on the day she came to the academy to see Lord Death.

"Who's that?" She asked him.

"That's Black Star. He's a friend of mine. He's quite egotistical, just to let you know. I think he wants to fight you. He fought me on my first day." He said, and sighed. Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard, and the boy began to fall, as the end of the spike had broken off. Kid's face became enraged. "You idiot! You broke the spine again! You broke the symmetry!" He yelled at Black star. He started forwards, but Tabitha held a hand out to block him.

"I'll do it. He wants to fight me, after all. Anyway, it'll be my pleasure. I don't like show offs, and I have a violent personality." She said, and levitated up to the boy, catching him in midair. "Hello there, Black Star. I'm Tabitha Owlen, Blaster Meister, and Phsychic Owl witch. By the way, it's not an assassination if you have been spotted." She said ominously, her magic flowing around her. Black star wormed out of her grip, and dropped to the floor. She hovered above him, her hair fanning out either side of her head, and her magic swirling around her.

"Get down here! No one is a bigger star than I am!" He yelled. Tabitha met his eyes, her eyes a cold gleam of green.

"Are you really so willing to risk your soul that you'll pick a fight with a phsychic type witch?" She asked him. He scowled.

"I am a star! I am going to surpass god! Of course I can beat up a witch!" He yelled at her. "Tsubaki!" A girl with long black hair ran out of the shadows.

"Yes Black Star?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Enchanted sword mode!" He shouted. The girl, Tsubaki, looked apologetically at Tabitha.

"I will warn you, new girl, if we challenge you, then you'll lose. I'm so sorry about this." The girl said, then transformed in a flash of gold light into a black sword.

"Get down here! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" He yelled. Tabitha smirked, but touched down onto the ground.

Scythe Meister Maka Albarn and her weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans, sat in the classroom of the class Crescent Moon. Soul sat and thought to himself. He was bored. He had heard a rumour that a new girl, an extremely powerful demon blaster meister and her weapon was starting today. According to the rumour, her potential was far above that of any other meister at the academy, even Kid and Maka. This rumour was all that was being talked about for the past week, and today was apparently the day, so a quarter of all the students were outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the practically legendary meister. The rest of the students were in the library, huddled around windows, also trying to catch a glimpse of the poor girl. Maka was sitting next to him, reading a blue book titled Great Expectations. "What are you reading, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Great Expectations. It's a classic." She replied, her eyes skimming across the page.

"Ugh, you're such a nerd." Soul mumbled under his breath. Maka turned away from her book towards him.

"What did you say?" She asked him, ominously. Soul didn't get the hint.

"I said, you're such a nerd!" He reapeated himself, louder this time. Maka snapped her book shut.

"Maka..." She said. "CHOP!" She slammed her book, spine down, into Soul's cranium. His head slammed into the desk from the force of the blow. Maka opened her book and began reading again.

"Ouch, that hurt." Soul mumbled into his desk. Suddenly, loud chattering began outside the door.

"What's going on?" Maka asked. She and Soul stood up, and walked to the door, where a steady stream of students were heading towards the front entry.

"Black Star is fighting the new student!" Maka heard one say. She sighed.

"Black Star is fighting someone." She told Soul. "We'd better go watch." They followed the students. Sid, their zombie professor, walked around the corner. "Professor Sid, Black star is fighting someone." She told him. He sighed.

"Honestly, sometimes I think that Black Star is more trouble than he is worth." He said, but followed them out. When they got to the front entry, they found Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Maka asked him.

"Maka, Soul, Professor Sid." He acknowledged them without turning around. "Black Star's challenging the new girl." Sid looked over to the centre of the courtyard. Black Star was standing there, and across from him stood a girl, with short, dark auburn-y red hair, dark skin and green, determined eyes. She wore black and green boots, a green dress with a hemline that was in the shape of elongated triangles, making it look like it had been torn, and a black belt that wound around her hips and waist several times. Over the top of her dress, the girl wore a black coat, buttoned halfway, and on her chest was a metal brooch, in the centre of her chest. The metal brooch was in the shape of a purple owl. Beside her stood a girl who looked remarkably like Tsubaki, with a blue, long sleeved shirt and baggy blue pants with a belt on. This girl also had the purple owl symbol on the left side of her shirt with a small maroon heart below it.

"Kikoro, blaster form please!" The girl called, and the black haired girl beside her glowed green, then transformed into a green and black blaster.

"Hmm. Black Star picked a fight with the wrong person." Sid said. "That girl is Tabitha Fowl, or Tabitha Owlen. She is a very experienced meister. She's the daughter of Artemis Fowl II too." Sid told Maka. Maka gasped.

"Artemis Fowl II is a genius! He's written fifteen books, has three Nobel prizes and is a pioneer in practically every science and even medicine! I didn't know he had a daughter. And if he has a daughter, that means he has a wife. I didn't know that either!" Maka said, in absolute awe. Sid nodded.

"Maka, I have a task for you. Remember when Professor Stein asked you to look at Kid's soul on his first day? I want you to look at her soul." He said. Maka looked at the girl again, this time with soul perception. Then gasped at what she saw.

"That's... That's the soul of a witch!" She exclaimed. Kid nodded.

"Yes. Tabitha is an extremely powerful Phsychic Owl witch. She is more powerful than even Medusa." Kid told her. "Oh, she's a meister all right, and a good one too. 197 Kishin eggs and three witch souls prove that." He continued.

"That's good!" Maka said. "Not even I have that many!"

"And that's not all." Kid continued. "The weapon she holds, that's a soul wavelength blaster. It shoots powerful rays of it's meister's soul wavelength." Maka gasped. That was impressive. Professor Sid considered the girl.

"Yes, she is very good. Already, she is much more powerful than any of the other students here, possibly excepting Kid..." With this, Kid shook his head.

"No, not me. She beat me in a fight, and with ease too. She is extremely quick, and moves faster than you can even string one thought together." He said. "Black Star has close to no chance."

"Hmmm... And her compatibility with her weapon is strong, extremely strong. Her weapon, Kikoro Isugumi, was too shy to partner with anyone, and by partnering with Tabitha, she is slowly learning to be more outgoing. The partnership works for Tabitha too. Kikoro's patience is invaluable for someone like Tabitha, and it also calms her down so she is not affected by the Sway of Magic..." Sid said.

"The professor is here, we can begin fighting!" Black Star had noticed Sid. "I, Black Star the Great, meister to the enchanted dark arm Tsubaki, challenge you to a fight." The girl smirked.

"Very well. I, Tabitha Owlen, meister to soul wavelength blaster Kikoro, and Phsychic Owl witch, accept your challenge." The girl said, formally. Kid walked quickly out onto the Battlefield, and over to Black Star. He touched his shoulder.

"Black Star, are you sure you want to do this? She beat me in a fight, and I beat you, so you have no chance. She wasn't even using her magic on me either." Kid warned. Black Star snorted.

"I am going to be the one to surpass God!" He announced. "A single witch will be easy for me to defeat!" Kid sighed, and walked across to the girl. He brushed hands with her, then placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned to him. Maka considered them for a moment. There was something going on there, something in Kid's eyes told her that she wasn't just seeing respect and admiration. She looked at the girl, but the girl was obviously very good at hiding her emotions.

"Tabs." He murmured. Maka only just caught his low tone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"I'll go easy on him, I promise. I'll even drag out the fight so that it seems like he's got a chance. It'll make it more interesting for me." She said back. Kid sighed, but nodded.

"Okay. Just don't damage his ego too bad." He told her. She smirked.

"He challenged me. A blow to his ego is inevitable." She said. Kid smiled, and after touching her hand briefly, walked back to Liz and Patty. Black Star let out a yell, and charged, raising Tsubaki high. The girl just stood there, calmly. "Shield." She said, and a green and black orb of magic sprung up around her. Black Star slammed into it, and bounced off. "You didn't say I couldn't use magic." The girl said. She jumped high, and flipped over Black Star, deactivating her shield. She turned quickly, and fired a couple of shots into his back. The force of the blows drove Black Star to his knees.

"Hmm." Sid hummed again. "I don't think she's showing us everything she can do." He said. Maka nodded in agreement.

"Black Star has definitely bitten off more than he can chew." She said, then turned back to the fight. Maka just caught the girl, Tabitha, murmuring to her weapon.

"Do you think I can shoot him again?" She asked it. The calm voice of the weapon replied.

"Wait until he charges again." She said. Black Star struggled to his feet, and the girl pulled the trigger.

"Oops." She said. "My finger slipped." Maka almost giggled. Black Star collapsed to the ground again. He got back to his feet again, quicker this time. The girl began to levitate, green and black swirls of magic surrounding her, and her red hair flowing either side of her face like wings.

"I'm warning you now, this is your last chance to give up." She said.

"The great Black Star never gives up!" Black Star yelled.

"I don't suppose you'll consider peaceful surrender? No, I suppose not." The girl sighed dramatically. "I did warn you, though. I am a Phsychic type witch, and therefore more powerful than an average witch."

"The great Black Star never surrenders!" Black Star yelled. The girl smirked.

"Okay. We'll see how well that works." She told him. He just stuck his fingers in his ears, pretending not to hear. "And now, it's time to see the full power of a psychic witch."

"Her soul, it's expanding!" Maka said, urgently. Kid smiled.

"This will be interesting. She's beginning to show her real potential, her fighting with her true level, the way she fought me." He said. Maka watched, fearing for Black Star, as the girl's soul became a green and black orb surrounding her, and small green owls flitted around it.

"Soul Resonance!" The girl and the weapon yelled in sync. The blaster in her hands extended and glowed green, becoming it's fully powered, resonance form.

"Reaper mode." The girl snarled.

"Resonance stable." Came the calm voice of the weapon. "Power at ninety eight percent."

"Drop it to fifty. I promised Kid I would go easy on him. Anyway, I can't kill him." She said.

"Let's see what you got!" Black Star sneered, and held his ground.

"I think we should be running, black Star!" Came the urgent voice of Tsubaki. Black Star laughed.

"The great Black Star never runs!" He yelled.

"Okay." The blaster replied. After a moment, "Power at fifty percent. Firing in three... Two..."

The girl, Tabitha, dropped to her knees on the ground.

"Witch Reaper!" She snarled, a moment before a great burst of green energy leapt from the barrel of the blaster, slamming into Black Star, and sending him careering away from the blast, and slamming him into the ground, making him leave a crater. The impact cloud sprung up, in the shape of a green owl. In a flash of green light, the girl, Tabitha, teleported through the smoke, and up to Black Star. She placed her boot on his neck.

"Do you give up yet?" She asked him. Black Star shook his head, and tried to weakly raise Tsubaki. The girl sighed, and quickly reversed her blaster, slamming the handle into his forehead. He was knocked out. "Weapon Tsubaki, you may change back now. I'm not going to hurt you." She told Tsubaki, and took her boot off the unconscious Black Star's neck. Tsubaki changed back to Human form, then rushed over to Black Star.

"Black Star!" She yelled, fanning him to try and wake him up. The girl bent over him.

"Maybe that last blow was a little too much." She said. "Here, I'll heal him." She pressed her hand to his rib cage, and murmured, "heal." Green sparks jumped from her hands and began to heal him. Tsubaki looked at her gratefully. Kid, Liz and Patty walked over to them, just as the girl threw her blaster over her shoulder. It flashed green, and changed back into human form. Kid placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well done, Tabs, you didn't kill him." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks." She said. Sid walked over to them.

"Alright everyone, back to class!" He yelled. All the onlookers obeyed him, and filed off to class.

"That was awesome!" Maka and Soul said to Tabitha, who smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." She said, and held out her hand. "I'm Tabitha Fowl, or Tabitha Owlen is my witch name. You can call me Tabs though. This is my weapon, Kikoro." She said, and gestured to her weapon partner, who was talking to Liz and Patty. Kid touched her on the shoulder.

"We should go to class." He told them. They all nodded, and walked off to the classroom.

When they got there, Professor Stein, class Crescent Moon's teacher, was waiting for them. He twisted the screw in his head. Maka looked at Tabitha's expression. It was one of utmost surprise and horror, until Kid whispered something in her ear, and she visibly relaxed. "Ah, hello there." He said. "You must be Tabitha Owlen, the new girl." Maka heard his mumble under his breath. "What I wouldn't do to study that one." Maka sighed, and took her seat next to Soul. Black Star sat above them, and Kikoro, Tabitha, Kid, Liz and Patty to their right.

"Alright, quiet down class." Professor Stein hushed them. "Today, we are studying magic and it's use in fighting Kishin eggs." He announced. "Luckily, we have a student in class today, who uses this particular technique well." He gestured to Tabitha. "Can you come here?" He asked her. She nodded, and got up, going to the front of the classroom. "Now, please demonstrate your fighting technique on these dummies." He gestured to the practice dummies on the side of the classroom. Tabitha walked towards them, until she was about a metre away from them.

"You can begin." Professor Stein said, and Tabitha nodded. She held her palm up, so it was facing towards the dummy, and a massive bolt of green and black energy burst from it, smiting the first dummy. She teleported forwards, behind the second dummy, and kicked it in the head, slamming it to the floor. The third dummy, she placed her hand on it, and it went up in a flash of green, owl shaped energy blast. The class was stunned into silence. Then Stein began to clap slowly.

"Well done, Tabitha. You may return to your seat." Tabitha complied, sitting down at her seat next to Kid. "Now class, did up you see the way she seamlessly used her magic to defeat her enemies in a fight? It was excellently..." He continued with his lecture, analysing Tabitha's every move. Kid leaned over to Tabitha.

"We have a study period next, so do you want to come to the library with me?" He asked her. She nodded in response, then pulled out a notebook, and began to neatly take notes.

*ding dong, dead dong.* the bell rang and Tabitha and Kid quickly packed up their things, and headed out the door. Tabitha quickly caught up to Kid. "Where is the library?" She asked him.

"Right here." He replied, and walked through a set of double doors, into a three story high library. Tabitha looked around her in wonder.

"Oh my god! There are so many books!" She said, excitedly, then rushed over to a shelf, and began to look through the titles. Kid walked up behind her, laughing lightly.

"You really like books, don't you?" He asked her. She nodded in response, her green eyes sparkling as she read the pages of a blue book.

"Yeah, my dad taught me to read when I was two. He wanted me to be smart, just like him." She said.

"You must be pretty smart then." He commented. She blushed.

"I don't know. People say I am." She replied. He walked over to another shelf, and pulled out a thick black book.

"Let's test your knowledge." He said, pulling her over to a desk in the corner. They sat down, and he opened the book. "Which French king married Marie Antoinette?" He asked her.

"Louis XVI. He was also the king during the French Revolution." She answered correctly.

"Yes!" He replied. This continued for some time, kid asking questions, and Tabitha replying correctly. After a while, Kid snapped the book shut. "You aren't smart, you're a genius!" He said. Tabitha blushed sheepishly.

"Thanks!" She said. "Let's go get some more books!" She said, and dragged him up, and back to the shelves. They each grabbed about three books, then headed back to their secluded corner. Kid watched her read, her eyes sparkling. Suddenly, he realised. She was perfectly symmetrical! He blushed. She looked up, feeling his gaze on her.

"What's wrong Kid?" She asked him. He blushed again.

"Umm... Umm... I want to tell you something, Tabitha." He said. She blushed.

"Well... I want to tell you something too." She told him. "You can go first." She said. He blushed again.

"Umm... Well... Tabitha, I like you. As more than a friend." He said. She looked shocked.

"Well... I... I like you too. As more than a friend." She said. He gasped. They leaned in, closer, and closer, until their lips met. She got to her knees, her book dropping to the floor, then crawled onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. He curled his hands into her red hair, and she put her arms around his neck. After a while, they broke apart, grinning at one another like maniacs.

"Umm... Well... I'd best start at the beginning..." He said. "Will you go out with me?" He asked her. She nodded in reply.

"Of course." She said.

*ding dong, dead dong.* the bell rung again, and Tabitha and Kid walked into Class Crescent Moon, hand in hand. Liz, Patty and Kikoro shared secret smiles. They had a hunch as to what happened.


	9. Chapter 7

An: right, new chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoy, and please review!

Tabitha and Kid raced up the stairs to the DWMA, flying as fast as they could. Tabitha won, but only narrowly. "I win!" She yelled, and they both dropped to the floor. She took his hand, and they walked inside, their partners following behind them, exhausted. They walked into the classroom, and Stein began his class. A couple minutes later, a massive bang was heard, and a plume of purple smoke rose up.

"What happened?" Asked the voice of Maka, urgently. A mirror dropped down from the ceiling, and Lord Death appeared.

"The city is under siege from Medusa and some random people." He said, deadly serious. "All students and teachers are to report to the death room." He continued. There was mass panic, as the teachers and students began to rush into the halls, heading for the death room.

"C'mon, guys, We need to go!" Tabitha yelled. The others nodded. "I'll teleport us there!" She said. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tabitha and Kikoro all joined hands, and the magic began to swirl around them. They disappeared, and reappeared in the death room, ready to go.

"Ah, hello there all of you!" Lord a Death said. He turned to Tabitha. "Your parents are already here." He gestured behind them, where Holly and Artemis where waiting.

"Hello, Tabs." Holly said.

"No time for tearful reunions." Lord Death said.

"It wasn't a tearful reunion!" Holly said, and ran up to Lord Death, punching him in the face. He was pushed back a couple of metres. "I was just saying hello to my daughter!" She said. Artemis sighed.

"Sorry, Lord Death. Holly has a short temper." He said, and took Holly's hand.

"Those are your mama and papa?" Maka asked Tabitha. Suddenly, she remembered, Tabitha's dad was the famous Artemis Fowl II! She ran over to the man with the familiar blue eyes and black hair that she had seen on so many books and on the television. "Hi Doctor Fowl! I'm Maka Albarn, one of Tabs's friends, and I just wanted to say that I love your work and I've read heaps of your books!" She said excitedly. Artemis smiled at her.

"Well, Miss Albarn, it's nice to meet you too. It's good to meet any of my daughter's friends." He said. Tabitha butted in, and tugged Maka away, back to Lord Death.

"Yeah, that's my mum and dad." Tabitha told her.

"Wow, they look only twenty!" Maka said, amazed.

"My mum is an elf, and they have longer lifespans, and my dad is a human who has been genetically altered to live longer." She told Maka.

"An elf?" Maka asked. The rest of the group was listening in now, interested to hear this.

"Yes, an elf. We aren't the only sentient creatures on the planet..." She was cut off by Lord Death.

"There's time for chitchat later. I want you seven, Tabitha, Kikoro, Holly and Artemis, to teleport out of here." Tabitha nodded,and held out her hands. They all joined hands. "Tabitha, do it quick, because I'm sealing the death room." He said. Tabitha nodded once more, and her black and green magic began to swirl. The disappeared in a flash of green light.

They reappeared outside the airport in the capital of Nevada, where the Fowl jet was parked.

"Come along everyone." Artemis said, and they all followed him and Holly inside. They walked out to the hangar, where the Lear jet waited. "I called Butler to come and collect us." He said, as the monstrous, old bodyguard got out of the cockpit.

"Everyone in." He said. Everyone filed into the jet and took seats. They began the launch procedures. Tabitha heard the familiar sounds of the plane powering up for take off. She turned to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, where are we going?" She asked them. They were sitting across the aisle from her and Kid.

"We're going home. To Ireland." Artemis replied. "Then, tomorrow, we are going below ground to the People for help."

"Ok." Tabitha replied, and turned back to Kid.

"Tabitha, what's in Ireland? And what does your dad mean 'going below ground?" He asked her curiously.

"You'll see." She said, mysteriously.

"We're going up to talk to Butler." Artemis told them, as he and Holly un clipped their seat belts. Tabitha nodded. "Tabitha, we are flying over Death City now. I need you to make the plane invisible so that the attackers don't see us." He asked her. She nodded, and her eyes began to glow green. After about half a minute, they faded back to their normal shade. She looked out the window.

"That's it, down there!" She said, and pointed. Kid looked out the window.

"That's Medusa!" He said. "But, I can see some other people too. Small people, with... With pointed ears, just like your mum's!" He pointed. Tabitha peered out.

"Oh my gosh, they are!" She said, and undid her seatbelt, rushing up to the cockpit. "Mum, Dad!" She yelled. The pneumatic door hissed open.

"Yes Tabitha?" Artemis asked her. "Look down there! It's elves, pixies and I think there is some sprites and trolls too!" She told him urgently, walking into the cockpit. Artemis rushed over to the window.

"Holly, she's right!" He told his wife. "I think... I think it's Turnball Root's old gang!" He said, urgently. She gasped.

"Butler, turn the plane towards Ireland. We need to get there as soon as possible. I'll get in contact with Foaly." She told Butler urgently.

"Do you want to use the blasters?" He asked her. She nodded. He turned on the intercom. "Please Buckle up, and hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride!" He announced. Artemis grabbed his daughter's hand and led her quickly to the back, where he pushed her into the chair. She sat down quickly, and buckled up.

"What's happening?" Kid asked her.

"We are activating the super jets." She told him. The super jets were a side project of her's and Artemis's. They were super rockets attached to the jet, and they pushed it through the air at three times the speed of a normal plane. If they use the jets, they would be there in two hours. Tabitha heard the familiar sound of the jets firing up, then they were held tight to their seats due to the G force of the jets sudden activation. The jets whirred, and fired. The blue sky and land became a blur, rushing past the windows. After about ten minutes, the jets whirred to a stop. There was only so far they could take them, and they had already been pushed half way across the Atlantic.

"Okay, we have about an hour and a half until we land at Fowl Manor airstrip." Holly's voice came through the intercom.

Hour and a half later.

The plane's engines whirred to a halt, as the plane taxied along the runway to the hangar. After a minute, the plane had fully settled in the hangar, and the air locked door hissed open, a set of folding stairs coming out of it. All the people on board up clipped their seat belts, got off the plane, and began walking up to the house. Holly and Artemis hurried off, but the Meisters and weapons hung behind. Maka and Soul stared at the house in awe.

"You live here?" They asked in unison. Tabitha nodded, and ran off, Kikoro following quickly at her heels. She ran up to the stairs, and quickly through the double doors. She breathed in the familiar smell of the old Fowl mansion, and smiled. It was good to be home. She ran up the stairs to her familiar room, and the door swung open easily. She peered inside into her room, which was decorated with owls and green and black wallpaper. Her bookcase, which was filled to the brim with books, had not been touched since she left, a few months ago. She walked over to her bed, and jumped on top of it. A voice came from the door.

"Someone is happy to be home!" Kid said, and walked in. Tabitha jumped up, grabbing her boyfriend by the hand, and dragging over to her bookcase.

"Look, Kid, these are all my books!" She said, excited to show him. She led him out the door. "I'm going to show you the whole house!" She said, and dragged him off down the corridor. She pointed as she spoke. "There's the library, and here is the dining room, and the kitchen, and the ballroom, and Kikoro's room..." A shout came from upstairs.

"Tabitha, get up here. Show your friends to the guest rooms!" Came the voice of her mum. Tabitha sighed, but ran up the grand staircase in the centre of the entrance, and Kid followed her hastily. She walked over to Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star.

"C'mon guys, my mum said to show you to your rooms." She said, and beckoned for them to follow her. She quickly cast her mind across the guest rooms available, and immediately thought of the perfect set of rooms. She headed over to the guest wing of the house, pointing to different rooms along the way. "That's the conference room, we all need to come here after I have shown you to your rooms, there is the upper balcony, Mum and Dad's room, the small dining room, the sitting room, the breakfast balcony, my room, and there is the Library." She said, as they rushed by the rooms. Eventually, they made it to the guest rooms. "Okay. Maka, Soul, these are your rooms." She gestured to some rooms on her left. "Tsubaki, Black Star." She gestured to the set of doors on her right. "Liz, Patty." The doors in front of her this time, and then she pointed to another door. "Kid, that one is for you." She said. They all filed off into their respective doors. Tabitha followed Maka into her's. She knew that Maka loved books, so she had chosen a room with a large bookcase in it.

"Wow!" Maka exclaimed as she walked into her room, looking around her. She rushed over to the bookcase, looking at the titles, then she looked at the bed. She turned to Tabitha. "Thanks so much!" She said. Tabitha smiled.

"It's the least I can do. You made friends with me." She then turned to walk out. "Can you go to the Conference room I showed you earlier. My mum and dad want to talk." Maka nodded.

Tabitha walked into each of her other friends rooms, telling them to go to the Conference room, then went herself, fetching Kikoro along the way. "Mum, Dad, what did you want?" She asked them. Artemis turned to his daughter.

"Hello Tabs. I need to brief your friends with Foaly on what to expect from Haven." He told her. She sat down next to Kid.

"Okay, all of you, listen closely." Her mother began. "Humans are not the only sentient creatures on this planet. Below you lives the People, a race of fairies, of elves, sprites, trolls, etc. But, we aren't the dinky fairies of human stories. No, we are a technologically advanced species, that were forced under the surface by the humans." Tabitha looked around her, to gauge her friends reactions. They looked stunned, except for Kid, who was nodding thoughtfully. "Death City is under attack from a witch, from your world, and some cronies of a villain from ours." Her mum continued.

Maka Albarn was stunned. According to the odd woman before her, there were elves! "We need to go below ground, to the city of Haven, where some friends of ours are waiting. They are going to help us." The woman, Holly, continued. She looked deadly serious. "Everyone, get some sleep. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Everyone filed out of the conference room, leaving Holly and Artemis behind. Artemis walked up behind her, and placed his hands on her waist. Holly leant back into him, and smiled up at him

"That was very good, love." Artemis said, sincerely. Holly leaned up, and pressed her lips to his.

"Thanks. I can't help being a little worried though, after all, we haven't dealt with a fully fledged witch before." She said. Artemis smirked.

"After dealing with Tabitha, I think we will be fine. She is a bit of a handful, after all, she takes after you, with your fiery temperament." Holly smiled. It was true.

Next Morning.

Kid awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. "Kikoro, Soul Resonance!" Tabitha's voice came through his open window. Kid hopped out of bed, and rushed out onto the balcony, looking down at the grassed space below him.

"Reaper Mode!" They yelled in unison.

"Resonance stable. Power at 98%." Came Kikoro's calm voice. Tabitha was levitating above the ground, her magic swirling around her, making her look extremely dangerous. "Firing in three... Two..." Tabitha dropped to the ground.

"Witch Reaper!" Tabitha snarled.

"One..." Kikoro said, and then a great burst of green energy launched itself out of the barrel of the resonating blaster. It screamed across the space, seeming to cut the air before it, until it slammed into a large wooden image of the Kishin Asura. The board was ripped into tiny pieces which blew away in the wind. The green blast cloud leapt from the impact site, in the shape of an owl, and rose high into the air. Tabitha rose to her feet, and spoke to Kikoro.

"Well done." She said. "How about we do that again, but let's try the move that Lord Death told us about two weeks ago."

"Okay." The blaster replied, and they began resonating.

"Soul Resonance!" They yelled in sync, and began their usual power up. Tabitha began to levitate.

"Resonance stable. Power at 100%" came Kikoro's ever calm voice. Then it wavered slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked nervously. Tabitha nodded, determination in her green eyes. Tabitha dropped to the ground, and pulled Kikoro up to face another board.

"Genie Reaper!" Tabitha named her technique.

"Firing in three... Two... One." A burst of multicoloured light flew from the barrel of the supercharged Kikoro, and it slammed into the board, splintering it clean through, then continued on until it hit a large pine tree, sending it toppling down to the ground. Tabitha stood up, and smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops." She said to Kikoro. "Mum's not going to like that!" She threw Kikoro into the air, and she flashed green, turning back into a human.

"No. Your mum is a nature freak!" She agreed.

"I think I am going to try Future Sight." Tabitha said, more seriously now. Kikoro looked nervous.

"Remember what happened last time?" She asked Tabitha. Tabitha nodded.

"I know, I know, but I think I can do it this time." She said confidently. She began to levitate.

"Future Sight!" She yelled, and her eyes glowed green. She dropped down, and ran backwards, out of the way. Kid began to wonder what it Future Sight was. After a couple of moments, he heard a strange whooshing noise from above them. He looked up, and saw a massive ball of green and black light begin to descend towards the ground. It impacted, and left a massive crater in the ground. A plume of black and green smoke in the shape of an owl rose from the impact. Kid then heard a slight thump.

"Tabitha!" Kikoro yelled. Kid looked in Tabitha's direction, and was horrified to see that she had collapsed. He heard a gasp to his right, and looked to see Maka and Soul out on their balconies. He turned back to Tabitha, and summoned Beelzebub, and launched himself off his balcony down to her. Already, the green and black sparks of her healing magic were settling into her head. He touched down on the dewy grass, and ran over to his girlfriend, bending down to try and pick her up. She began to stir, and her eyes opened. She got up onto her elbows, and smiled at him.

"Never do that again." He told her, solemnly. She smirked back.

"Well, now that you've banned it, I'm bound to do it again, now aren't I?" She told him.

"Tabitha!" Came a yell from behind Kid. He looked behind him to see Artemis jogging across the lawn with Holly at his heels. They ran up to their daughter and bent over her.

"What happened?" Holly asked, raising her hand. Blue sparks skipped around on it. Kid jumped back. She had magic too? Holly smiled at his confused look.

"Yes, fairies have magic." She said, and turned back to her daughter, placing the sparking hand on her forehead. The blue sparks skipped and sunk into her skin.

"I'm fine, mum. Just exhausted!" Tabitha told her mother. Her mum still looked worried. Artemis smiled.

"Okay, if you are sure." He said. Tabitha nodded. "You did Future Sight, didn't you?" He asked her. She nodded again. Holly shook a finger at her reprovingly.

"You know how much strain that puts on your mind." She said. She stood up, and brushed off some leaves from her nightgown. She turned around, and gasped.

"Tabitha Coral Owlen Fowl." Came her mother's suddenly cold voice. "You have no idea how much trouble you are in." She said. Tabitha looked horrified.

"Err... The tree and the lawn... Yeah... Sorry bout that. Genie Reaper and Future sight got a little out of control." She said. Holly just sighed, and shook her head. She turned to her husband.

"Why did we want a child again?" She asked him. He just smirked.


	10. Chapter 8

**an: okay guys, new chapter. This introduces trolls and blackstar, and I think you can guess what happens next.**

**disclaimer: don't own.**

"Okay, everyone off!" Holly's voice came through the intercom of the shuttle. The inhabitants of the shuttle hopped out into the glaring lights of the shuttle port in Police Plaza. Maka looked around her in amazement. Tabitha didn't seem to be amazed by the sight, but the Meisters and weapons were. She turned back to Tabitha.

"Why aren't you surprised?" She asked her. Tabitha smiled.

"This is my second home. I was always coming here because my mum is an important member of the LEP, the police down here." She replied. They all followed Holly down the corridor to a set of glass doors. Holly rapped on these.

"Foaly, it's me, let me in!" She announced, and the doors slid open to reveal a room that was easily double the size of the DWMA library, and filled to the bursting with tables with electronics and technology stacked on top of them. Maka looked at the solo inhabitant of the room, who would have been remarkable by himself. He appeared to be half horse, and half human. He was wearing a tinfoil hat, and was chewing a carrot. He turned to Holly.

"Holly! Who saw you come in here?" He asked her, urgently. Holly rolled her hazel eyes.

"Let me see. The FBI, CIA, MI6, MI9, AEC... Oh and the EIB." She said, sarcastically. Maka turned to Artemis.

"Who's the EIB?" She asked him. He smirked.

"Everyone in the building." He said. Maka smiled. When Foaly saw all eleven of them, the carrot dropped out of his mouth, and his mouth hung open.

"Umm... Holly, there appear to be humans behind you." He said. Holly smiled.

"Right, sorry Mr Paranoid Centaur!" She said. Tabitha stepped forwards.

"Hey uncle Foaly!" She said excitedly, and ran forwards to hug him. The centaur hugged her back.

"Hey, Tabby, what's up?" He asked her. "Are these friends of yours?" He gestured to the other eight behind her. She nodded.

"Remember when we found out that I was a meister? Well, I'm not the only one. These are my friends from the DWMA, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty." She gestured to each of her friends in turn. "And this is my boyfriend, Death the Kid." She finished.

"My little niece is growing up!" Foaly said, excitedly, then turned back to Holly. "I presume that there is a reason you brought an army of Mud Men to my doorstep?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yes." She said, and Artemis pulled out a briefcase, and set it on the table. He opened it, and placed his finger on a little glass pane inside. Suddenly, the top expanded out to a large size, and turned into a screen. The metal corners jettisoned to the ceiling with a burst of propellant, where they suckered on tightly. Streams of blue light began to flow down, coalescing on top of the screen, forming a holograph. Maka was stunned. Tabitha's father was a genius! The horse man, Foaly, spoke again.

"Okay, Artemis, what is it you want to show me?" He asked. Artemis didn't reply, but zoomed in on a point in America, in Nevada. He zoomed in and in, until Maka could see the top of Death City. Tabitha began to lecture.

"For the past four months, Mum, Dad and I have been living in this city, Death City." She said. "It is home to others of of me and Kikoro's kind, weapons and Meisters. Kikoro and I have been attending the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy, to train and become better Meisters and weapons. Yesterday, it was attacked by another witch, Medusa, and a gang of Turnball Root's old cronies." Foaly was nodding.

"That explains the odd energy detection readings I have had coming from that place." He said. Tabitha nodded.

"Yes, that's Death City." She said. "Anyway, Holly, Artemis, Kikoro, these friends of mine, and I escaped from Death City, and now we need help reclaiming it." Foaly nodded again.

"Okay, I'll call up Trouble, and ask him to come here. It's our problem, because the People have become involved." He said, and turned to the nearest computer, pressing a large blue button. "Commander, can you come in here please?" He asked. A few moments later, a kicking was heard on the glass, and Foaly opened the doors. Another elf, one like Holly, walked in.

"What do you want, Pony Boy?" The elf asked. Artemis sighed, and explained the situation to the elf. The elf nodded.

"Very well. I guess I shall have to mobilise the retrieval teams. Three, I think." Holly nodded in agreement. By this point, Black Star had had enough.

"Hey, everyone, I am the star here!" He announced. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "The star wants to know what's going on here!" He yelled. Tsubaki stepped forwards, dragging Black Star back, and looking apologetically at Holly, Artemis, Tabitha, the centaur and the new elf.

"I'm sorry about him." She said, and backed off, holding Black star by the collar. Tabitha was nodding though.

"Yeah, you guys have a right to know." She said. Maka was relieved. She had been wondering what had been going on for a while now. The new elf turned to them.

"Well, hello Mud Men." He said, in macho tones. "I'm commander Trouble Kelp of the LEP." He introduced himself. He turned back to Artemis.

"Well, what's the plan? You are the genius around here." He said. Artemis was thinking. He turned to Tabitha, whispering in her ear. She nodded. He turned back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, here's the plan. Us eleven..." He gestured to all the people who had escaped Death City. "... Are going to go back to Death City, and infiltrate it. Then, we are going to wait for the LEP to arrive. They are going to stop time, and then send in the retrieval teams and us to clean up the mess." They all nodded in agreement, and then filed off to prepare for their respective duties. Tabitha beckoned to the Meisters and weapons to follow her. She walked out into the centre of a Police Plaza, where there was a large courtyard.

"Can you guys wait here?" She asked them. They nodded, and sat down on some benches. She handed them some gold. "Here is some money for food. Be careful, though, the locals can be rather nasty towards mud men." She warned them, then quickly ran off, Kikoro following quickly at her heels. Black Star stood, as soon as she couldn't see them, and looked around. There were three, hastily dug tunnels leading out of the plaza, down into the depths of the earth. Black Star began to walk towards them. Maka stood up, and her and Tsubaki blocked his path.

"Hey, get outta the great Black Star's path!" He yelled at them.

"Where are you going, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Tabitha told us to stay here!" Maka told him. Black Star snorted and pushed past them.

"Black Star, Tabitha warned us to stay here, it might be dangerous!" Kid said, standing up. Liz and Patty stood up with him. Black Star snorted again, and began to run down the tunnel. The weapons and Meisters left behind sighed, and began to run after him, down into the depths of the earth. Eventually they caught up to him.

"Black star! We have to go back!" Maka and Tsubaki yelled at him.

"No!" He shook his head, and kept running. Kid summoned Beelzebub, and ran in front of him.

"Stop!" He said, raising his hands out to block Black Star. "Why are you trying to do this?" He asked. Black Star looked over his shoulder, and then started laughing. The rest of their companions were looking horrified. Kid turned slowly, and was horrified to see a massive creature with tiny red eyes, long talons and teeth. It's hair was in dreadlocks, and it raised it's hand high, then brought it down. It ripped into Kid's flesh, a moment before Soul transformed into a scythe, and Maka tried to cut it down. It didn't work, and the demon scythe just bounced off. Suddenly, a green bubble appeared around them, and Tabitha appeared from the dark if the tunnel, looking furious. She was holding her hands up, keeping the green shield steady. Her eyes were glowing green, and Kikoro was next to her.

"Kikoro!" She said sharply, and the girl transformed, turning into her blaster form. Tabitha raised her, and fired a few shots into a weak point at the base of it's skull. The troll collapsed, smoking. Tabitha dropped the shield, and Kikoro transformed back. Tabitha's eyes were practically smoking with anger. She ran towards Kid, who was laying on the ground, great slash marks across his torso. She summoned a platform of green energy below him, and it lifted him up, and towards her. She placed her hands on him, and murmured.

"Heal." Green sparks leapt to do her bidding. They jumped onto his skin, and sunk in, knitting bone, organs and skin back together. She turned to face them, her eyes cold. "Who went down the dwarf tunnel?" She asked them, deathly calm. Everyone pointed to Black Star. Tabitha suddenly turned invisible, and then reappeared behind Black Star, slamming her fist into the back of his neck. He flew forwards, and collapsed to the floor with the force of the blow. Tabitha teleported to him, then placed a hand on his forehead. Green sparks flew, and Black Star's eyes slid closed.

"No, he's not dead, just out cold." She said, before Tsubaki could ask. "He deserved it. He could have killed Kid." She used her magic to lift him and Kid up, and then walked off, the other Meisters and weapons trailing after her in shock. They walked back up the tunnel, where Holly and Artemis were waiting. "I found them." Tabitha said to the two of them. They also looked furious.

"Trouble is going to kill me!" Holly exclaimed.

"Tabitha, what happened?" Artemis asked.

"Well, Black Star ran off, down the troll tunnel, and they all ran after him to stop him. They ran into a troll, and Kid got in the way. I've healed him, and what happened to Black Star is my fault. My temper got away from me." She said, a little sheepishly. They nodded.

"Well, I think we'd best get going quickly, then." Artemis said. They walked off, and the Meisters and weapons followed them.


	11. Chapter 9

**an: this chapter is the first part of the reason that this is rated T. If you think I should make it m, let me know.**

**disclaimer: I don't own.**

They headed to the shuttle port, and boarded a large shuttle with multiple hubs. Artemis and Holly locked themselves in the cockpit, and left the rest of them to find places to sit, and to rest. Tabitha walked into the nearest room, and practically threw Black Star unceremoniously onto a bed, face down, and bum sticking in the air. She then carefully placed Kid onto a bed in the hospital bay. She walked out into the main area of the shuttle.

"Okay, there are three rooms left, each with two bunks in them. Go find a place to sit. It's going to be a while until we are in Nevada." She said. She felt the shuttle rumble to life beneath her feet. They had begun the long ascent to the surface, where a hostile army of People were waiting for them. She groaned. Maka and Soul found a room, and walked into it. Tsubaki headed for Black Star's room, Liz and Patty went into another, and Tabitha started towards the medical bay. She walked in, and the pneumatic doors hissed shut and locked behind her. She went and sat down on the bed. She was surprised when Kid began to speak.

"Your mum and dad are really amazing." He said. She jumped, then smiled at him.

"Yeah they are. I want to be as brave as them someday." She said.

"I bet you will be." He told her. She smiled.

"Thanks, but some of the stuff they did for the People could never be replicated. Anyway, all my power comes from some gift I was born with. Without it, I would be nothing." She said. Kid began to look furious.

"Of course it can! The world will always need someone to protect it! Anyway, even without your witch powers, you are an amazing person. You're a genius, and an amazing athlete, not to mention a great meister!" He said. She smiled.

"Thanks, Kid, but I'm not that great." She said. Kid was absolutely furious now.

"You are !" He exclaimed, sitting up. "Tabitha Owlen, you are an incredible, fiery, beautiful person. Don't keep putting yourself down, because that's not the Tabitha I fell in love with." He said, and grabbed her, kissing her fiercely. She kissed back passionately. She curled her fingers into his soft black hair, and his hands went around her waist. They broke apart, and she collapsed onto his chest.

"Thank you, Kid. I love you too."

Black Star lay in his bed, face down. Tsubaki walked in, and over to the bed, where she flipped him over and arranged him on the bed. He stirred, and began to open his eyes. Tsubaki smiled at him. "Remember, Tabitha beat you really badly, and she was going easy on you all those months ago. She also beat Kid, so you shouldn't mess with her." She said, warning him.

"No... No one is as big a man as Black Star!" He stuttered, trying to sit up. Tsubaki smiled again.

"Maybe, but she is a woman." She said. Black Star scowled. It was true.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki. I... I probably shouldn't have done that." He said, struggling with the apology. Black Star hated admitting he was wrong. Tsubaki smiled.

"You should probably say that to Tabitha and Kid." She said. Black Star scowled. He managed to get to his feet, and slide off the bed.

"Fine, I'll do it now, but this is the first, and last time I will apologise! The great Black Star is above that!" He said, and began to hobble out of the room. He walked across the room, and the pneumatic doors to the Medical bay opened. Kid and Tabitha didn't notice though. They... They were otherwise occupied. Tabitha was laying on top of Kid, between his legs. They were chest to chest, and that was as far as Black Star saw. Black Star and Tsubaki looked horrified, and hurriedly stepped back, out of the way. The pneumatic doors hissed shut again.

"Was... That was Kid, and Tabitha, kissing!" Black Star hissed at Tsubaki, and they beat a hasty retreat, back to Black Star's room. They looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Who would have thought! The perfectionist, ever serious Kid, and the fiery tempered, strong Tabitha, in such a... A compromising position!" Tsubaki laughed. Black Star sat back on his bed, next to Tsubaki.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Black Star, Thankyou for at least attempting to apologise." Tsubaki said, smiling at him. Black Star looked at her, and felt his heart begin to race. His skin flushed.

"Tha... Thanks." He said, and she smiled again, and took his hand. Black Star felt his heart flutter. "Tsubaki, how do you know if you are in love?" He asked her. She looked confused.

"Ummm... Well, your heart races, you don't stop thinking about her, or maybe in your case, you might think about her a couple times when you think you should be thinking about yourself, you find her pretty..." She trailed off.

"I think I have fallen in love." He told her. Tsubaki was sad. She had had a crush on Black Star for forever. She had chosen him as a meister because she wanted to get close to him, and now he had fallen in love with someone else. "Umm... Ummm... Tsubaki, I think I've fallen in love with you." He forged ahead. How could she not be in love with him? He was the great Black Star! He thought to himself. She gasped, then leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his. They fell back onto the bed, in exactly the same position Kid and Tabitha had been in. Tsubaki realised this, as they broke apart, and laughed.

"You realise we are in the same position that Kid and Tabitha were in?" She asked him.

"Ha, we are!" He realised, and laughed. "By the way, I'll take it as a 'you like me back' from your reaction." He told her. She smiled.

Artemis stood up, and looked back into the main cabin. All the Meisters and weapons they had brought with them had disappeared into rooms. He continued to watch, as the girl who looked like Kikoro, Tsubaki, and the kid Tabitha knocked out, Black Star, walked out of the room to the side, and across to the medical bay. They stepped up to the door, and it hissed open. Suddenly, their mouths dropped open, and they began to hastily retreat. The doors hissed shut, and they walked off, back to their room, quickly. Artemis wondered what they saw. His curiousity got the better of him, and he walked back to the control panel, checking the surveillance. He flicked through the multiple cameras, past Tsubaki and Black Star. He didn't stop for too long on that one... Then he found the right camera, and his mouth dropped open. Tabitha, his daughter, was lying on top of her boyfriend, Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death.

"Ummm... Holly, Dear, I think you should see this..." He trailed off, as Holly leant over. She laughed.

"Huh, our little girl is growing up!" She said. "We should go tell them off, but I don't think we have the right to." Artemis smirked.

"You're probably right." He said. Holly leant back to the controls, and turned on the autopilot. She walked over to him, and sat down on his lap, grinning lazily up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want something, Holly?" He asked her. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist.

"I think you just asked the stupidest question of your life." She said. He smirked, and leaned down, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Holly, I am a genius. I never ask stupid questions." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 10

**an: hi all, fair warning, I got a little stuck as to where to go from the last chapter, so I sat down, and wrote something, no completely realising what I wrote, but I think it's a good way to get into the next part of my story. This chapter is the reason I upped the rating to M, so fair warning. You can skip the bit, and I have marked it out, so if you don't want to read it, it's fine. It is a lemon, but it isn't a descriptive lemon, at all. If you've read the lemon in the Clockwork Princess by Cassandra Clare, it isn't really any worse than that. Just be warned though.**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! Is that so hard to get?**

The shuttle jerked into position on the holdings in the shuttle port. Maka felt the shuttle jerk to a stop below her. She got up from her bed, snapping her book closed. "Soul, let's go." She told her partner, who rolled out of bed. They headed towards the door, which hissed open. She walked quickly out into the main area of the shuttle, to find no one else there. She walked to Black Star and Tsubaki's room, and the door opened. She walked in, and found Tsubaki and Black Star sleeping next to one another, Tsubaki's head on his chest, and their hands entwined. Maka smirked to herself, and turned, walking out into the room again. "Black Star and Tsubaki finally confessed their feelings." She told Soul. He smiled.

"Took em' long enough." He said. Maka decided to try and get Tabitha and Kid next. She walked to the medical bay, and the doors hissed open. She walked in, and then she realised who was on the bed. Tabitha and Kid, in what was probably a more compromising position than even that of Tsubaki and Black Star's, with Tabitha between Kid's legs, and her head on his chest. His hands were around her waist, and her's were around his neck. They were both sleeping peacefully. She turned, and walked out the doors, and into the main room, the doors hissing shut behind her. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Them too?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied, and sat down next to him. "I wonder when I will find the right guy?" She asked him.

"Eventually, you will." He told her, a smile on his face. A moment later, Liz and Patty walked out into the main room.

"Hey." Liz said to Maka, then walked across to the medical bay to see Kid.

"Don't..." Maka began, but it was too late. The doors hissed open, and Liz and Patty walked in, and their mouths dropped open. They walked quickly back out, and turned to Maka and Soul.

"I'm sorry..." Liz began.

"Was that..." Patty continued.

"Tabitha and Kid?" Liz finished, disbelief written across both their faces. Maka nodded.

"Are we talking about the same two people here?" Patty asked.

"Kid, symmetry obsessed Shinigami, and Tabitha, fiery, red haired witch?" Liz asked. Maka nodded again. "They're nuts." Eventually, Tsubaki and Black Star came out of their room, holding hands.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Tsubaki said. Maka and Soul smirked.

"We know already." Soul said. Tsubaki and Black Star blushed. Tsubaki attempted to change the subject.

"Umm... Well... Where are Tabitha and Kid?" She asked. Maka and Soul smirked.

"Well..." Maka said, but Tsubaki held up a hand.

"Let me guess. Still in their compromising position?" At that moment, Tabitha and Kid walked out, hand in hand. When they heard Tsubaki, they blushed.

"Ummm..." Tabitha said, and flushed a deeper red, then saw Black Star and Tsubaki.

"No way!" She said, but a Black Star and Tsubaki nodded.

"Yep!" Black Star announced. "I won Tsubaki, the prettiest girl ever!" Tsubaki blushed, but Kid butted in.

"No! Tabs is the prettiest girl ever!" He argued. Tabitha blushed again. The cockpit doors hissed open, and Tabitha's mum and dad walked out, hand in hand as well. Maka sighed. Another couple.

"Right, Meisters, weapons, sit down." Holly said. They all complied, Tabitha sitting on Kid's lap, and Tsubaki next to Black Star, slipping her hand back into his. Kid rested his head on the top of Tabitha's and she gripped his hand. "Listen up everyone. We are going to have a good night's sleep, and then, tomorrow, we are going to infiltrate Death City." She announced. "There is enough beds for everyone. Tabs, you and Kid don't mind sleeping in the Medical bay tonight, do you?" She asked. Tabitha nodded.

"That's okay with me." She said.

"Thanks." Holly said gratefully. "There is food in the kitchenette." She told everyone, gesturing to a little room off to the side. "That's everything, now everyone has to get a good night's sleep. We have a big task ahead of us." Everyone filed off to their rooms, and settled down for the night. Holly turned to Artemis. "Let's go." She said, and led him to their room.

#Skip this part if you don't want to read.#

Tabitha and Kid walked into the medical bay.

"I'm going to get food." She said, and walked out again, leaving Kid behind. She walked across to the room that her mother had indicated, and across to the compartment in the corner which held all the food. She pulled out a small packet of beef jerky, and began to chew slowly, thinking. Tomorrow, they would go to Death City, and engage the enemy. Any one of them might die. Tabitha gasped at that thought. Kid could die, Maka could die, even her parents could die! Suddenly, the doors hissed open, and Soul Eater Evans walked in. He walked over to her.

"Can I have some?" He asked. She nodded, and offered the packet to him. He pulled out a bit, and chewed too. "Nervous?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. "Any one of us could die! Even Kid could die, and he's a grim reaper!" She said, almost choking on the words. He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." He reassured her. "If it makes you feel better, you can go and talk to him, and then he will make sure that he doesn't get hurt, if it worries you that much. Cool guys like me would do that!" She nodded.

"Thanks Soul." She said, gratefully, and handing him the food, walked out the doors, and into the medical bay. She paused at the entrance, and wondered if she should go in. Eventually, she decided, and the doors hissed open. Kid was lying on the bed, shirtless, with one arm over his eyes. His chiseled chest and stomach muscles were showing, and a scar ran delicately across his stomach.

"Are you going to just stand there, staring?" He asked her, as one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"I... Well I wanted... Oh dammit..." She walked over to him, and stood by the bed. He pulled his arm off his face and looked up at her, his golden eyes boring into her green ones. "I'm scared..." She whispered. "And I don't want to be alone tonight." She hugged her arms to her chest. He moved across on the cot, giving her some room. She laid down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. Suddenly, Tabitha felt his soul. It was red with love, and... Something else. Desire. A shudder went through his body, and he seemed to crush his arms around her more tightly, and his pelvis dug into her backside. He was struggling to control himself. She gasped.

"Is that how you feel?" She asked him. He nodded, sombrely.

"Yes. But I'm not going to force myself on you. I will wait until you are ready. I'm going to let you lead." He said. She lay and thought for a moment, and then she made up her mind. She released her soul protect, for long enough for him to read her emotions. He felt her love for her parents and her friends and Kikoro, her fear of their coming task, of other witches. He felt her respect for Lord Death, Professor Stein and her tutor, Justin Law, and her admiration of her parents, Holly and Artemis Fowl. Finally, he felt her love for him, and her desire, her want, her need. He gasped.

"Are you sure that you want this?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Yes. We might die tomorrow, but I can, and I will let us forget that for a night, and if this is our last night, I want to spend it as close to you as possible." She said, turning to him.

"Are you sure you will let me..." He said, but she cut him off.

"Shut up." She said, affectionately squeezing him. Her voice was lost then as he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He claimed her as his, and she claimed him as hers, in the darkness and stillness of the night, before a mission that could be the end of all of them, their souls danced and twined, coiling in unbreakable knots, eventually merging, and finally becoming one.

#Stop skipping here. This part is important.#

The next day.

Tabitha awoke with the sound of a door hissing open in the shuttle. She opened her eyes, and stretched, bending her back and reaching her arms out. Her body glowed warmly in the aftermath of the night before, and she smiled softly. She was happy. She turned on her soul perception, searching for Kid. She could sense him much easier now. He was close, very close. He was... Right below her? She opened her eyes fully, and looked up, to see his golden eyes, relaxed fully for the first time she had ever seen. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." He replied. She took his hand, winding her fingers in his. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you for last night. It has relaxed me, and comforted me in a way you can't imagine. I love you, Tabitha Owlen. More than I should." He told her. She melted inside with happiness.

"I love you too, Death the Kid. More than I should." She replied. "And we probably need to get up now." He nodded, and they rolled out of bed. He got back into his clothes, and Tabitha got into hers, and they walked out of the pneumatic doors, hand in hand. Maka and Soul looked up at them. Soul smirked.

"What did you do last night?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kid retorted. Maka smiled, and stood up, walking over to Tabitha.

"Thank you." She whispered in her ear. "You've made Kid fully happy for the first time." Tabitha nodded, and smiled.

"We love each other, and that's the best thing anyone could have asked for." She replied. Maka smiled, and sat down next to Soul.

The Meisters, weapons, Holly and Artemis filed out of the shuttleport, and squinted in the glaring light of the Nevada desert. Kid looked behind them, to see the shuttle port, but it wasn't there. Instead, they appeared to have come out of a large sand dune. "Tabs, can you teleport us to the outskirts of the city, into a small valley or something so we can't be seen?" Holly asked her.

"Yeah, I can." She replied. "Everyone, link hands." She instructed, and slipped her hand into Kid's and Kikoro's. Her green and black magic began to swirl, and they disappeared in a flash of green light.

They reappeared in a small gully off to the side of Death City, and if they looked out the top, they could see Medusa's camp. Artemis quickly lay down their plan of action. "Here's the plan. Soul and Maka are going to take the west, Holly and I will take the east, Tsubaki and Black Star take the north, Kid, Liz and Patty, you're in the south section, and Tabitha and Kikoro are going to take the academy itself. Are you ready?" They all nodded, and Tabitha and Kikoro disappeared in a flash of green light.

Tabitha and Kikoro reappeared at the top of the stair case to the DWMA. "Kikoro, blaster form please." Tabitha said, and Kikoro transformed into her weapon form. Tabitha began to vibrate at a high frequency, and disappeared, only a faint heat haze was left. She crept into the academy, heading towards the Death Room, where she knew the main forces would be, trying to break down Lord Death's defences.

Medusa looked up from her crystal ball, where an image of Tabitha and her weapon swirled in its misty depths.

"She's coming."


	13. Chapter 11

**an: I'm back! Miss me?**

**disclaimer: I don't own! Is that so hard to understand?**

"One... Two... Three... Push!" Yelled the dwarf in charge of trying to break down the door to the Death Room. It was unyielding. "One... Two... Three... Push!" He yelled again, as the team using the battering ram slammed it into the wooden door. It still didn't break.

"Give up." A voice hissed from behind them. "It's sealed with the reaper's power." Lady Medusa hissed at them. "There is an extremely powerful force heading our way. I want you to go challenge her." She said. The dwarves and sprites rushed to do her bidding.

"Yes Lady Medusa." The dwarf began to run. Down the hall they went.

Tabitha heard the thumping of feet on the ground. She ran around a corner, and was horrified to see a large array of dwarves, elves, sprites, and a troll before her.

"Hello little girl." A dwarf said, and the group charged. Tabitha quickly threw up her shield.

"I thought they couldn't see me!" She hissed at Kikoro, as she began firing.

"They shouldn't have." Kikoro replied, her barrel smoking.

"Ready?" Tabitha asked her. Kikoro nodded. "Soul Resonance!" They yelled in sync.

"Resonance stable. Power at 100%" Came Kikoro's calm voice.

"Let's try it." Tabitha said, descively. She hoped that there were no more after this wave. "Genie Reaper!" She named her technique, and Kikoro expanded, forming a multicoloured resonance form. Tabitha pointed it into the centre of her enemies.

"Firing in three... Two... One." A massive bolt of multicoloured energy blasted from Kikoro's barrel, and straight into the centre of the group, exploding them all, and a massive amount of yellow fairy souls were released from the explosion. Tabitha released the resonance, and Kikoro contracted into her normal, small blaster form. Tabitha walked calmly along, hoping there were no more. She was wrong.

"Hello, Tabitha Fowl." A voice hissed out of the darkness, before a ray of purple and black energy came out of the darkness, and bound Tabitha and Kikoro in it.

Kid ran along the street, Liz and Patty in his hands. He fired a couple of shots into a few elves he ran into along the way, and their yellow, fairy souls were released from their body. He continued to run, past the apartments, past Gallows, and up the academy steps. At the top, there was gathered a massive group of elves, sprites and trolls. In the middle of it, stood Medusa. Kid charged at her.

"You are foul and disgusting, Medusa!" He yelled at her, and raised Liz and Patty.

"Uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Medusa hissed, and held up a darkened form. It came into the light, and Kid was horrified to see Tabitha, bound by Medusa's magic.

"No!" He yelled, and charged again. Medusa brought a vector arrow to Tabitha's neck, and plunged it in. Blood spurted from the wound, as her green sparks tried to heal her, but the damage was too great. He halted, and fell back. He heard gasps from either side of him, and he looked back to see the rest of the group, including Holly and Artemis, looking at Medusa and Tabitha.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi everyone, I had a bit of writer's block, but I think I'm over it now, so here's the next chapter. I have decided to put off writing a sequel for a while, but I do have another story in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. The great Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl, and I'm not sure who owns the japanese Soul Eater, but Funimaton owns the english dub, so I'll go with them!**

"Witch Medusa. Give us back out daughter!" Holly yelled at the witch. The witch smiled.

"Good luck with that, fairy. She's dead." She told them. They looked horrified, and enraged. Suddenly, Artemis pulled out a pair of goggles, placed them over his eyes, and peered at Medusa, then took them off and smirked. A very familiar voice came from the darkness above them, alongside a very familiar glow.

"Genie Reaper!" Tabitha yelled, and dropped to the floor, raising Kikoro high, and aiming it at Medusa. The Tabitha and Kikoro in the grips of Medusa's vector magic disintegrated into green bubbles, which returned to the real Tabitha.

"Firing in three... Two... One..." Came Kikoro's ever calm voice. A massive bolt of energy erupted from her barrel, sinking into Medusa, blasting her back, and into the ground, making a massive crater. Her body erupted into black and purple swirls, and her purple and black witch soul sat in the middle. Tabitha casually walked over to the soul, and Kikoro's barrel transformed into the head of the dark haired girl, and Kikoro swallowed it. Suddenly, she was swamped by Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Oh my god! We thought you were dead!" Maka said.

"Yeah! Nice shot by the way!" Soul said.

"That was almost as awesome as me!" Black Star announced loudly in Tabitha's ear.

"Black Star! It's good to see you're alive!" Tsubaki scolded Black Star, then hugged Tabitha tight. Eventually, they released her, only to be swamped by Holly and Artemis, who held her tight against them.

"Tabitha Coral Owlen Fowl. You have no idea how much trouble you are in. We thought you were dead!" Holly whispered in her ear. Artemis smirked again.

"Good job, Tabs." He said, and hugged her. "That plan was genius. Making a copy of yourself, and using soul protect." He nodded in admiration. Eventually, they too released her, and then she was left alone with Kid, after the others had left. He walked up to her slowly, and placed a hand on her face. Tabitha was shocked to see tears on his face.

"I... I thought you were dead!" He said, quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not." She said, and smiled at him, placing her hands around his neck. He smiled.

"That's a good thing, because I don't think I could live in a world where you don't exist." He said, and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Suddenly, a rumble was heard. The LEP had arrived. A blue dome of a time stop appeared over the city, and hordes of shuttles appeared overhead, as LEPretrieval squads dropped down to the ground, and began to round up the trolls and other fairies. Quite a few had escaped already though, and Tabitha worried that they would have to track them down. Tabitha broke the kiss, and took Kid's hand.

"It's good to see you too, but we need to go find the others now." She told him. He nodded, and scowled, pouting a little. She smiled. "Smile." She said. "You look cuter when you do." He blushed, but smiled slowly.

Tabitha and Kid walked hand in hand to the death room, where the rest of the students and teachers from the academy were waiting. "Hey, hiya, how did it go?" The nasally voice of Lord Death asked.

"It went fine." Artemis told him. "We went below ground to the People, and then we came back here to infiltrate Death City..." He continued to tell Lord Death what had transpired. "And then Tabitha appeared out of the darkness and blasted Medusa with Genie Reaper, and she was killed." Holly butted in.

"Yes, but we still need to track down the rest of the fairies that she was using for her army." She told him. Lord Death nodded.

"Well, you eleven had best get going." He said. Artemis nodded.

"Yes. We believe they couldn't have gone far." He said. "Tabitha, you'll have to teleport us to them." He told Tabitha, and they all linked hands, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

They reappeared in the middle of the Nevada desert, in front of a large sand dune.

"That's the shuttleport." Holly said, and they all quickly walked inside, to find themselves faced with an army of elves, sprites and trolls. They sprung into action, Holly and Artemis fighting back to back with their guns, Neutrinos, Tabitha and Kikoro blasting away, with Kid at her side, Maka and Soul slicing them into pieces, and Black Star swinging Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode.

"There is too many of them!" Tabitha yelled over her shoulder.

"I know!" Artemis yelled back, as a troll leapt at him. He and Holly fired at the weak point at the base of it's skull, and it fell backwards.

"I'm going to try Future Sight!" Tabitha yelled.

"No! You collapsed last time, and that was with full energy! It could kill you!" Kid told her.

"It's the only way!" She said, and began levitating. "Future Sight!" She yelled, then dropped to the floor. They all ran for it, finding the door and running through it. The familiar hum came from above them, and the massive energy ball of green and black magic came roaring out of the sky. It plummeted to the earth, and slammed into the shuttle port. The port blew into tiny pieces of shrapnel. They were protected by a ball of green energy summoned by Tabitha. After the shrapnel had passed, and they were just in a cloud of black dust, the energy bubble collapsed, along with Tabitha. Kid ran over to her, and placed a hand on her heart. He was horrified to not feel a steady beat.

**AN: Yes, I just did that! Please review, it would mean a lot to me! It'll inspire me to keep writing this story!**


End file.
